Rise of Darkness: Destinies Awaken
by Destiny's Light
Summary: (Complete). As the final battle is upon the digidestined, will the rest of the prophecy be revealed? Read to find out. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Let's see… I do not own digimon. It is copyrighted to Toei, Saben Entertainment and everybody else that I couldn't come up with.  
  
This story takes places during Season 1. Their ages are the following: Tai/Sora/Matt- 12 Joe- 13 Mimi/Izzy- 11 T.K./Kari- 8 Kat/Jasper- 15  
  
represents character's thoughts  
  
Rise of Darkness: Destinies Awaken  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The eight original digidestined were fighting Myotismon in their world. Despite their efforts, they were losing big time. Their digimon found a way to reach their Mega levels. The only two remaining digimon were Wargreymon and Phoenixmon. The other four megas expect for Seraphimon & Magnadramon, they were encased in a crystal, had de-evolved into their rookie forms. Myotismon, being an ultimate, somehow gained powers beyond mega and weakened the Destined considerably. Wargreymon was getting exhausted from his attacks, and so was Phoenixmon.  
  
"I don't know how long I can last." said Wargreymon as he barely blocked the attack.  
  
" He's right. I don't know how long I can last either." added Phoenixmon.  
  
Izzy wondered what options remained: either flee without Seraphimon and Magnadramon or risk being destroyed.  
  
" I suggest we do something fast guys." said Izzy.  
  
Before Tai answered, Myotismon chuckled. " It seems you destined brats have no options left. Prepare to be destroyed! Crimson Lighting!" said Myotismon. His red whip arched for the two digimon and struck them.  
  
" Ahhh!!!" cried Phoenixmon and Wargreymon.  
  
They both fell to the ground, but did not de-digivolve into their rookie forms.  
  
" What happened?" asked both Tai and Sora.  
  
" I don't know why. I thought they could take only so much, even if they could maintain their mega forms." responded Joe.  
  
" Of course they didn't de-digivolve. It appears that they can maintain their mega forms longer than I anticipated. However, what I did to Seraphimon and Magnadramon, I will do to Phoenixmon and Wargreymon." answered Myotismon as he motioned his hand. The two remaining megas were enclosed in the crystal as the destined looked in horror.  
  
Myotismon chuckled and walked over towards the shocked destined. " Now prepare to be eliminated Digidestined!" he said as a dark energy ball was formed in his hands. The destined froze in their tracks and couldn't move to avoid their fate. When the dark energy ball was charged, he let it go.  
  
" We need a miracle." said Kari as she and the others braced for the pain. At the last second, it was deflected and sent far to the west.  
  
" What?!" cried Myotismon as the mysterious person appeared in front of Myotismon. The destined opened their eyes and looked to see the figure in front of them.  
  
" What happened?" asked Matt. The figure motioned her hand toward Myotismon and spoke, " Your destiny is not to rule this world or the Digiworld. You have caused enough suffering Myotismon, prepare to face the consequences! Destiny's Light Arrow!" A bow appeared in her hands that had blue & silver designs entwined with the crest of destiny. A pure light arrow was formed and the figure pulled the string back. She released the arrow and it sailed through the air to hit Myotismon's right shoulder.  
  
" Ahhh!!!" screamed Myotismon as he felt it dug into his shoulder. The figure now turned to face the destined.  
  
The destined now could see the figure. The figure wore a blue & silver jacket with jeans and a hat, that was backwards. She wore shades over her eyes, had gloves on and the destined could not tell if the figure was male or female. The figure brought up her gloves hands and took off the hat. Then she took out the clip that held her hair up and let it down.  
  
" What the…?! You're a female?" exclaimed Myotismon, grimacing.  
  
Mimi's jaw dropped and she said, " Wow that's the way to trick someone." The other destined stared at her with their eyes wide-open.  
  
" Of course I am. Your choices are limited Myotismon, either leave this world or be prepared to feel my power." said the figure.  
  
Myotismon thought about his options. Damn. I have few choices, but I do have the destined at my might. I can use my secret attack to strike all the destined and knock that annoying human aside. Then perhaps I can get back at Courage and Love for spoiling my plan for them. He stood straight up and laughed at the situation.  
  
" You're right human I do have limited options. However the destined will punished by this attack, even though you interfered human. Shards of Darkness!" said Myotismon as shards appeared in the air. The figure turned around quickly to respond to his attack. Before she could do anything, his attack struck the destined. He made sure his attack struck Tai and Sora really bad. Everyone left was flown in different directions as they screamed. Tai, Sora, Kari, and T.K. were thrown towards the water's edge. Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe landed directly on the other side of the trees.  
  
The figure was thrown against a tree and got back up. " That was totally uncalled for Myotismon! You took this moment to strike them, despite my interference." she said.  
  
" Too bad. Now I shall finish the job! Shards of Darkness!" said Myotismon as dark energy was building. The figure widened in horror and prepared to deflect his attack. Watching her Myotismon flicked his left hand and said," This is not your day to shine, human. Psychic Wrap!"  
  
" Huh?!" exclaimed the figure as a wave of darkness engulfed her and threw her against a tree. The wrap of darkness wrapped around the tree and pinned her to it.  
  
" Nooo!!" Leave them alone!" cried Katherine( Kat) as she struggled to get free. Myotismon ignored her and continued his attack. Kat could only watch as the attack injured them greatly. After he had finished Myotismon walked over to her. He reached to touch her face with his left hand and chuckled.  
  
" Well now. I seem to have the upper hand as of now. Take a good look around, you're the one left who's not injured." he said. Kat glared at him with all of her might, even though he couldn't see her eyes. Myotismon could the intense of coldness coming from her stare.  
  
" Your time is coming Myotismon. Your powers of darkness will be defeated by the powers of light." replied Kat, coldly.  
  
" How amusing. Actually feel the extent of my power, human." said Myotismon. He leaned in and kissed her. Kat felt the depth of his darkness and fought his embrace. She then glanced to see him move lower and Myotismon stopped.  
  
" Not bad at all. I shall take my leave and continue my plan to rule this world."  
  
" Continue your conquest but head this warning: Your powers will be your undoing, Myotismon." replied Kat as he walked away and disappeared. Kat muttered curses while trying to break his bond. After she got free Kat walked over to where the four digimon were encased in crystal. Taking her Sword of Destiny, cut all four crystals one by one. The four megas: Phoenixmon, Wargreymon, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon were the only ones that could maintain their forms.  
  
The four digimon looked around to see everyone else hurt and knocked out. " What happened?!" exclaimed Magnadramon looking at the other three.  
  
" I don't know what happened here, but Myotismon is gone." said Seraphimon.  
  
" I know what happened to everyone." spoke Kat. All four megas stared at the human holding a sword in front in front of them. " Myotismon encased you four in the crystal and injured the rest, badly. I slowed him down, but prevented me from protecting the destined. Before you ask what my name is, its Katherine Harper. I am the bearer of destiny." replied Kat.  
  
" He did what?! We have to help our trainers and friends." said Wargreymon.  
  
" Of course you will. Each of you will take two destined and I'll take the remaining digimon. You guys shall follow me into my world to treat them." said Kat as the others nodded. Kat activated the gate and went to pickup Palmon, Gomamon, Gabumon, and Tentomon. She put two on her shoulders and held the other two. Phoenixmon picked up Sora and Mimi, Wargreymon had Tai & Izzy, Seraphimon had T.K. & Matt, and Magnadramon had Kari & Joe. The four digimon followed Kat as she went into the gate. The gate closed behind them and entered a magnificent place.  
  
Lurking in the shadows near Katherine and the destined was a dark angel. She watched the whole battle and continued to stare at Kat. How amusing. Myotismon injured the destined for me and I don't have to do much now. That human has no idea that I can create portals to any world I choose. I shall follow her and get my chance to destroy them before Myotismon does. The dark angel walked over to where the gate was and activated one. She walked through and emerged in a world of beautiful landscapes. Lush forests were surrounded by waterfalls. Following Kat into the house, the four digimon were amazed by the beauty.  
  
" Scott! We have injured people here and they need immediate help." yelled Kat down the hall.  
  
" Right on it, Kat. Send the medics in." answered Scott as medics hurried to Kat. The medics arrived and took all of them to the medic hall.  
  
" Will they be alright?" asked Phoenixmon she touched her wing on Wargreymon's shoulder.  
  
" It depends on their injuries. Since all of them were hurt pretty bad, it will take time to heal them." answered Kat.  
  
" How do you know about us?" asked Seraphimon. Kat's expression grew serious and she sighed.  
  
" I have been monitoring the DigiWorld and the Real World for some time. I had a vision about darkness engulfing both worlds and spreading beyond that. So far you guys have been succeeding in stopping the evil digimon except for Myotismon."  
  
" Why are you helping us?" asked Wargreymon.  
  
" You see I'm the bearer of destiny and its my duty to make sure you eight make it through. That's why I secretly watch you from this world. I bid you welcome to the world of Chad and your destined are receiving the best care here." finished Kat.  
  
" That helps a lot. We should probably relax and wait for updates on them." said Magnadramon.  
  
" That's fine with me. Go explore this place and I will let you four know if anything happens, okay?" said Kat.  
  
" Agreed." said the four megas as they left to explore. Kat went immediately to the medical facility. Upon entering one of the techs came over to her.  
  
" How bad are they?" asked Kat. The tech's face grew somber and sighed.  
  
" Pretty bad. The eight humans suffer from major burns and scrapes. The four digimon suffer from exhaustion and major burns. However, two of the humans have suffered more than the rest." explained the tech.  
  
" Like what?" said Kat.  
  
" Well, the scanner shows the ones bearing Courage & Love have severe burns and scrapes on their legs. The other six don't show that on the scanner. It appears that the attack struck them there to limit their interference in future battles." answered the tech.  
  
" Hmm... how odd. Let me know when those two wake up. I'll work my magic powers on them." said Kat.  
  
" I will." replied the tech. Kat walked out of the medic hall and headed for one of the waterfalls outside. When she arrived Kat sat down next to the water's edge.  
  
" Where in the world did Myotismon attain that power?! He's supposed to be strong being an ultimate, but possess powers beyond mega. That can not be digimon powers, so they must from books, necklaces or... his powers remain me of the dark phoenix type." said Kat as she watched the water. Relaxing for once, she brought out her harp and stared at it. Activating her powers Kat wanted to see if the harp displayed anyone's destiny.  
  
Lady Devimon watched Kat holding the harp and flapped her wings. After she had arrived she called three others to help her destroy the destined.  
  
" I watched that human and those megas take them into that house over there. We shall strike them there and eliminate any obstacles in ruling both worlds." whispered Lady Devimon softly. Motioning her companions they set out to the house and went inside. The first human to see them was Sheena. Sheena paused for a second and then ran to get Katherine. At this moment, the four megas returned downstairs, only to find Lady Devimon & her companions there.  
  
" What do you want here?" demanded Wargreymon.  
  
" I only want your destined. Show me where they are." said Lady Devimon, smirking.  
  
" We can't tell you that. Crimson Flame!" said Phoenixmon as her attack headed for Lady Devimon. The dark angel( Lady Devimon) used her left hand to block the attack and it dissipated. The four megas jaws' dropped at her blocking it. Her companions took the moment to strike them.  
  
" Steel Wing!" cried the three as it struck the four megas. Their attack forced the megas backwards.  
  
After a while she stopped and put the harp away to think about the destineds' options. These destined need to recover and stop Myotismon from both worlds. They definitely need a strategy to beat him. What they need is his weakness.  
  
" Of course! I'll find his weakness from his profile and..." said Kat as she heard someone calling her name.  
  
" Katherine!" cried Sheena as she ran over to Kat.  
  
" What is it?" asked Kat, worriedly.  
  
" Some strange digimon have appeared in the house and are probably looking for the destined. Wargreymon, Phoenixmon, Magnadramon, and Seraphimon are holding them off, but I don't know how long they can hang on." answered Sheena.  
  
Kat drew her special sword and said," Go back to guard the destined and I'll stop these digimon." Sheena nodded and left for the medical faculty. Kat rushed over to the house, to the four megas get thrown back some more.  
  
She stepped into the scene and said," This is my place and why the hell are you here for these destined."  
  
The lead dark angel flapped her wings and responded. " My, my. What a temper you have human. We have come to destroy them and make sure they can't stop us. Besides, they're injured and now they are at risk to attack."  
  
Kat's face drew cold and replied," How did you know that? This world is known only to authorized people only and you're a digimon! You can't have them you have to go through me first. Better yet return to where you came from and avoid this situation."  
  
The black-winged angel's face became icy and replied," I don't think we shall leave yet. Ha! Do you think you can defeat me? Lady Devimon, the angel of darkness? My companions are also dark angels and prepare to face your doom, human!" The three dark angels dove forward to attack and Lady Devimon hung back to watch. Kat's blade showed designs of ancient carvings entwined with silver lettering. Sensing their approach Kat proceeded to sidestep and jumped over them.  
  
" Let's do this outside." said Kat as she headed back outside and the four dark angels followed.  
  
Seraphimon helped the other three megas up and said," Why are they after our destined?"  
  
" I don't know, but Katherine is going to stop them. Let's go help her." answered Wargreymon. The other three nodded and followed Kat outside.  
  
When the dark angels came outside, Kat prepared her attack. "Fenrir Sword!" cried Kat as an icy blast appeared and struck the three incoming angels. They were frozen solid and fell to the ground. Lady Devimon looked at her -now- frozen companions and glared at Kat.  
  
" Not bad, human. Feel my wrath instead! Darkness Wave!" said Lady Devimon. A wave of darkness appeared and hit Kat. Kat was thrown against a tree and then she got back up.  
  
" Nice try Lady Devimon. Try a bit harder next time. Aurvandil's Arrow!" said Kat as a bow appeared. An arrow of light was formed and she released it. The arrow struck Lady Devimon on the side. Wargreymon, Phoenixmon, Magnadramon, and Seraphimon saw the three frozen angels and watched the fight continue.  
  
" Curses! You'll pay for that!" said Lady Devimon as she flew towards Kat.  
  
" Kat, look out! She's trying to get behind you!" cried Phoenixmon.  
  
" What the...?!" muttered Kat as Lady Devimon grabbed her hair. Lady Devimon now stood behind Kat and yanked hard.  
  
" Owww!! Let go of my hair this instant!" cried Kat. Holding Kat's hair in her right hand, touched her neck with her left hand.  
  
Lady Devimon traced Kat's neckline and replied," Actually I enjoy this very much, human. You know you fit into my plans perfectly. I may not have to destroy the destined right now. You're coming with me human."  
  
" What makes you sure that I'm coming with you?!" responded Kat. Lady Devimon placed her left finger on her neck.  
  
"This." whispered Lady Devimon as she pressed into Kat's neck. Kat felt a weird sensation and collapsed on the ground.  
  
" You can't do that! Leave her be." cried Magnadramon.  
  
Lady Devimon smiled darkly and said," Of I can do that. See you later." She picked Kat up and flew high into the sky. A portal suddenly appeared and they disappeared.  
  
" What the ...?! Lady Devimon opened a portal?! We have to tell Sheena right away." said Phoenixmon. The four megas headed back to the house to find Sheena. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Myotismon sat in his private room, thinking. He thought about the warning the human gave him.  
  
"How would she know that?! There's more to her than I realized. Damn this shoulder! Her arrow hit me pretty good and it will a bit longer to heal it." Myotismon concentrated on his healing powers and focused it on his shoulder. It took about ten minutes to heal it. Ever since he gained powerful darkness attacks from a master, Myotismon could use the sword as well. He took out the blade and looked over it. The sword had ancient writings, that was lettered in dark red.  
  
The handle was adorned with the gems of darkness: garnets, rubies, and gold. At the bottom of the handle, was the crest of darkness. Myotismon had been training to use the sword in battle by the same person. His master taught him the art of sword fighting and everything pertaining to it. Afterwards he left to train other candidates. He took the sword in his right hand and practiced moves. While he practiced, Myotismon felt as though he and the blade were connected. After some time, he put the sword in it's hilt and made the sword invisible.  
  
" Now I can finish my plan to take over this world. With the destined out of the way, I can do as I please!" He left his room to gather his troops and take the Real World.  
  
Kat slowly opened her eyes and looked around the place. The place was decorated with dark colors and designs.  
  
" Dear god! This place needs an immediate makeover." said Kat as she stood up. A cold presence filled the room and Lady Devimon came out of the shadows to speak.  
  
" Too bad. This place displays my liking accordingly. Welcome to my place human. By the way what's your name?" Kat just looked at Lady Devimon and laughed.  
  
" My name? Don't either bother to ask. There's no way in hell I'm giving you my name." replied Kat.  
  
The dark angel formed a fist with her left hand and spoke coldly. " Oh really? I suppose I have to do it the hard way." In a flash, Lady Devimon grabbed Kat's left wrist and pinned her to the wall. Kat fought her grasp only to find Lady Devimon's right hand grasp her shoulder.  
  
Lady Devimon proceeded to dig her clawed hand into Kat's shoulder. Kat felt the pain as she dug deeper.  
  
" Had enough yet?" hissed Lady Devimon as Kat cursed. Kat felt it dig even deeper until she could not take it anymore.  
  
" Stop it! I'll tell you." Kat said.  
  
" Good." Lady Devimon replied as she withdraw her hand and backed a little.  
  
Kat looked into Lady Devimon's eyes and responded, " Call me Katherine Harper." The dark angel smiled and looked at her.  
  
" You can tolerate pain well, Harper. I believe you can learn the powers of darkness as well. I shall start your training now." Kat nearly paled and regained her composure.  
  
" You want to do what with me?! Start training me the powers of darkness?! Dream on Lady Devimon. I'm a light phoenix to the core and cannot be changed." Lady Devimon chuckled and locked onto Kat's face.  
  
" You don't have a choice, Harper. You shall help me to get rid of Myotismon and then I can take over." Kat shivered at that comment and fought back the pain. Then Lady Devimon grasped her right wrist and led Kat to the training hall.  
  
Genni watched the monitors as Myotismon continued to take over Earth. Sitting near him was Leomon.  
  
" This is awful. The destined injured, their protector captured, and only four megas remain to help." commented Leomon.  
  
" I know Leomon. Kat must be brought back to help them. However I have found out that another phoenix destined along with Kat will be able to help the destined. Kat's friends are going to meet him soon. Since the destined are injured, Myotismon can do as he pleases. Only time will tell when he can be stopped." Genni replied. They continued to watch Myotismon on the monitors. As soon as the four megas returned without Kat, Sheena knew something bad had happened.  
  
Wargreymon started to speak, " Katherine was taken by Lady Devimon, but she managed to freeze the other three dark angels. So do you think you could take them?"  
  
" Blast it! This is indeed awful. Curse that dark angel and her powers. I'll have a team go get those three angels." Sheena said.  
  
Scott came in and muttered, " Damn. Now that Kat is gone, she can't help Tai and Sora. However, I think I can contact someone who can heal them."  
  
" What's wrong with Tai & Sora?" asked a concerned Phoenixmon. The two humans looked at each other and Sheena gathered her courage to tell the four megas.  
  
" For some reason, they have severe damage to their legs. Sheena answered " We don't know why they have it and the others do not." Seraphimon stayed silent letting the question sink in.  
  
" He could have. Is there any reason why he would hurt them more?" Scott asked. The four megas exchanged looks with each other and wondered if they should tell why Myotismon might.  
  
Magnadramon decided to tell the humans about why he would. " I know a good reason why. Back when we were getting our mega forms, Myotismon captured Sora & Biyomon. Tai & Agumon went after him to get Sora back. Somehow they managed to work together to escape from Myotismon. During that time, Biyomon got her mega form. We later learned from Genni that Myotismon was mad and wanted to get his revenge on them for hurting him."  
  
Sheena and Scott expressed their surprise that Tai and Sora had done that to get Myotismon mad.  
  
Sheena decided to speak up. " That explains everything. Now Scott will contact a healer named Jasper Harding to heal Tai & Sora and help to slow Myotismon down."  
  
" What do you mean about Myotismon? What is he doing now?" Wargreymon asked.  
  
" He is taking control of the Destined's Earth as we speak. Come with us to come with some ideas to slow him down. Scott shall contact Jasper and meet up with us later. Follow me." Sheena headed upstairs and the four megas followed. Scott left to contact him and headed east. Jasper Harding sat in his room, relaxing after having some free time. He was relaxed on his bed, when one of his guards came in.  
  
" What is it?" Jasper asked, rising.  
  
" There's a transmission for you. Receive it immediately." reported the gurard.  
  
" Thank you." Jasper said as the guard left.  
  
Jasper walked over to his montior and pushed a button. The image of Scott appeared before him.  
  
" State your business." Jasper said.  
  
" I'm Scott, third-in-command to Katherine Harper. We need your help on Chad." Scott answered. Jasper paused for a second and remembered something about that name. That planet seems familiar. Wait, I know! I have heard numerous tales about Harper.  
  
" What's the trouble?" said Jasper.  
  
" We've been watching Myotismon, who has injured the Digidestined and is taking over their Earth. said Scott, " Also Katherine has been captured by Lady Devimon. We need your healing talents to heal two of the destined."  
  
" I have heard of these destined Scott. No wonder you need me to stop Myotismon and save the destined. I'll be there in a few minutes." said Jasper.  
  
" Good. See you later." spoke Scott as the transmission ended.  
  
Jasper then gathered his things and wrote a note saying where he would be. He then teleported to Chad. Myotismon watched as the parents of the destined were brought before him.  
  
" I bid you greetings. As you can see, your kids are not here." Myotismon said.  
  
" Why not?" Sarah Kamiya asked.  
  
" You see I injured them all. But thanks to a human, they are safe for the time being." answered Myotismon.  
  
" You what?! That's horrible that you caused injuries on our kids." cried Jen Tachikawa.  
  
" At least they are safe from you." Amy Takenouchi. The other parents agreed with her.  
  
" Take these prisoners to my liar. I shall be back later to deal with them." commanded Myotismon.  
  
" Yes boss." replied the Bakamon as they led the parents away.  
  
Myotismon stayed to look over the world he now had under his power. He kept remembering Kat's warning about his powers.  
  
" Why do I keep remembering that? I also keep feeling something else too when I use my sword. stated Myotismon. " I can't find those destined anywhere. That human must have them hidden somewhere else. She appears to know a lot about Destiny and can fight well. Why do I have the feeling she's trying to warn me not to do something in the future. Besides she still owes me for getting myself hurt. When we meet again, I will have my way." He went back in the shadows and headed for his liar.  
  
Jasper appeared on the planet Chad and headed for Kat's base. A guard was waiting for him to arrive.  
  
" Follow me sir." spoke the guard. Jasper followed the guard upstairs to the strategy room.  
  
Upon entering Sheena spoke, " Welcome Jasper. Please take a seat and we shall begin." Jasper sat down next to Scott and the meeting began.  
  
" We have been unable to locate Katherine. As for the destined they should wake up in a few days. The healer, Jasper has come here to help us. He shall speak to everyone now." said Sheena.  
  
Jasper stood up and started his speech. " Greetings. As you know, I'm Jasper and I am glad to be here. I will help the destined when they wake up. I will also help to find Harper. Scott has informed me about both situations, so I'm ready to plan strategies."  
  
" Good. We should try to find Kat first, then worry about everything else. Our scanners have not picked up Kat's signal at all. Sheena and I have come to the conclusion that something is blocking her signal." Scott said.  
  
" I bet the powers of darkness are strong where Kat is so that is blocking her signal. Perhaps we should try to search among different places to find Kat." Phoenixmon suggested. Sheena, Scott, Jasper exchanged looks with one another. The other three megas looked at each other.  
  
After a few minutes, Sheena spoke, " That sounds like a good idea. You guys can come with us or stay here to guard the destined."  
  
" Two of us are staying here and the other two will be coming with you." Seraphimon said.  
  
" That remains me. I have Myotismon's file on the database. I can't find his weakness, though Kat could. She's the authority on finding anybody's weaknesses. We should ask her when we find her." added Sheena.  
  
" All right. Seraphimon and I shall stay here to protect the kids while Wargreymon and Phoenixmon help you three find Katherine." Magnadramon said.  
  
" We shall go when you three are ready." said Phoenixmon.  
  
" I will go tell Crystal where we're going and she will take over for us. Meet us outside in five minutes." Scott said. Everyone nodded and Scott headed off. Five minutes passed and Scott came outside to meet up with the others. Sheena hopped on Wargreymon and Scott & Jasper got on Phoenixmon. Then they flew off to find Kat.  
  
Myotismon stood in his room after dealing with the kids' parents. He didn't harm them, but made it clear they were his prisoners. He now decided to sit and think about recent events. All of a sudden, a light breeze blew in the room.  
  
" Who's there?" Myotismon asked.  
  
" A friend, Myotismon." said a voice. He turned to see an angel come out of the shadows. The angel shimmered silver in the room.  
  
" I have come to warn you about the Angel of Darkness." said the angel.  
  
" Why must I me wary of this angel?" he asked.  
  
" The angel of darkness has the powers of the ancient dark arts. This dark angel has the ability to open portals at her command. She is also plotting against you to get the Digidestined of the DigiWorld." the angel answered.  
  
Myotismon was silent and now had a worried expression. " Why is she doing this?" he said.  
  
" Because she plans to destroy you and possibly infect all worlds with darkness. A time will come when you must choose whose side to be on. I bid you farewell, Myotismon. We shall meet again later." replied the angel. The angel spread her wings and disappeared.  
  
Myotismon stared where the angel was standing. It appears a great battle is starting to form. Why must I choose where my loyalties lay? He then turned to watch the moon through the window.  
  
  
  
Chapters three and four will be up when I decide to type them on the computer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I need to tell the readers that I.  
  
Jasper: You need to tell them what?  
  
Me: I need to say that I refer Lady Devimon as the dark angel in this story.  
  
Kat: Oh. right. Let's get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
One week has passed since the past events of the digidestined injured and Kat captured by Lady Devimon. Katherine continued to defy Lady Devimon. Despite her sole shoulder she refused to practice the dark arts. Though she learned a lot about Lady Devimon's power. Kat embraced the fighting style of the dark angels. She was amazed at the fighting skills of Lady Devimon. Even though a digimon, the dark angel had the ancient darkness powers. These dark arts were the type that ancient dark phoenixes used years ago. Lady Devimon muttered curses and paced the room.  
  
She refuses to practice these powers but enjoys learning the fighting techniques. She may be of use to me now. Perhaps she can destroy Myotismon for me. He has prevented my from ruling both worlds. With those two worlds I could spread my darkness.  
  
While Lady Devimon was thinking Kat noticed her smile evilly. I don't like that smile of hers. She must have thought a great idea.  
  
The dark angel walked over to Kat and said, " Today we are going to Digital World."  
  
" How nice. Any particular reason why?" Kat said.  
  
" You shall find out when we arrive. Come." replied Lady Devimon as she opened a portal.  
  
Upon entering the DigiWorld, Lady Devimon turned to Kat. " I want you to use your skills and make Myotismon come out of his castle. Do that when we approach his castle." she said as Kat shook her head.  
  
" When we arrive near Myotismon's place, I am not doing it." Kat said. Lady Devimon just glared at her and lead the way to his castle. When they were not so far from the castle, Lady Devimon put a shield around Kat. Kat pounded on the shield as Lady Devimon walked to bring Myotismon out herself. Myotismon watched the monitors to see Lady Devimon approaching his castle. He stared at the screen that shows Lady Devimon. Myotismon seem to remember the angel's warning and then came to the conclusion that the figure was the dark angel.  
  
" That figure does look like a dark angel the angel warned me about. I wonder why she's here at my place anyway?" Myotismon said. Looking at another monitor, he saw Kat inside a shield ,trying to get out, some distance away.  
  
" That's the human I came across with in the Real World. Why the devil is with that dark angel?! I am going to regret this, but I feel that I have to help her." Myotismon said. He decided to meet the dark angel outside. When Lady Devimon come to his castle, she saw him waiting outside by the doors.  
  
" Well it looks like I don't have to do much after all." she said.  
  
" I'm amazed that you came to my castle. I also see you have that female human as your prisoner." Myotismon said as he walked closer to Lady Devimon. The dark angel gave a mean, dirty look at Myotismon.  
  
" How would you know that?! I told no one about her!" Lady Devimon cried.  
  
" I have my ways dark angel." Myotismon replied. She grew angry and decided to throw her attack at him.  
  
"Darkness Wave!" Lady Devimon said as the wave of darkness loomed to strike Myotismon. He deflected her attack with his cape. Lady Devimon was amazed he blocked it. Myotismon responded with his Crimson Lighting attack. His red whip knocked the dark angel backwards several feet. She landed near the area where Kat was.  
  
" You will pay for that, Myotismon." snapped Lady Devimon as she stood up.  
  
"Likewise dark angel." Myotismon said as he approached her. Katherine watched as the two continued to fight.  
  
"I'm beginning to think Lady Devimon must hate him for some reason. It looks they are both even, but she has something up her sleeve though. Curse this blasted shield! My powers nor my sword can break it. Perhaps if I charge an arrow to beyond max, it might shatter the shield." Kat said. She took out her bow and then looked up to hear a noise. Kat saw Lady Devimon threw Myotismon against the shield.  
  
"Looks like I am stronger than you Myotismon! Prepare to face my wrath. Dark Saint Arrow!" she said. A bow suddenly appeared in Lady Devimon's hands. The bow was a dark purple entwined with silver designs. Her arrow glowed a deep black color and she then released it. Myotismon recovered quickly and at the last second dodged Lady Devimon's arrow.  
  
Instead of hitting him, the arrow struck the shield." Noooo!" cried Lady Devimon as she watched the arrow. As soon as the arrow struck the shield, Kat braced herself for the impact. The shield shattered all around her and she flew back because of the impact of the arrow. Kat picked herself up and took out her phoenix digivice to check out Lady Devimon.  
  
Name: Lady Devimon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Ultimate  
  
Attacks: Darkness Wave, Dark Wing, Dark Saints Arrow, ??? appeared on the screen. After putting her device away, Kat looked back at Lady Devimon. Myotismon got up and stared hard at the dark angel. Lady Devimon glared at both of them and muttered curses under her breath.  
  
"This makes things more interesting. Perhaps this will make both of you fear me! Wrath of Chaos!" Lady Devimon said. Both Kat and Myotismon froze in their tracks at the thought of the new attack.  
  
What is up with her?! Man she must really hold grudges against people. What the devil does she think she's doing? She plans to fry both of us with that attack. I have to make sure that human makes it through this too. A sudden storm began and the sky darkened. Katherine analyzed the storm and determined it to be very powerful and then felt Myotismon's touch.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Kat demanded.  
  
"I'm trying to save our lives human. As you can see the dark angel hates both of us." Myotismon replied. Kat nodded and allowed Myotismon to grip her hand. Lady Devimon could feel the power of her storm and walked closer to them.  
  
"Where do you think you two are going?" Lady Devimon demanded, smirking.  
  
"What does it look like we're doing?! We are trying to get the hell outta here." Kat said.  
  
The dark angel's expression grew cold and she replied, "I can see that. Perhaps you two want to feel the power of this storm. Now face your destines." The storm grew worse and the sky prepared to throw lighting.  
  
"Get down!" Myotismon cried. He and Kat dove to ground in time to hear the attack struck the ground, where they both were standing. Kat felt the heat of the lighting near her and shivered. Myotismon breathed easy after feeling the closeness of the lightning. Lady Devimon muttered damn and prepared to hit them again.  
  
Sensing this Myotismon whispered, "Get up and run now!" They both scrambled to their feet and ran from the spot. The lighting struck where they were just laying on.  
  
Kat stared at the now torched ground and muttered, "That was too close." Myotismon stood a few feet from Kat and now watched Lady Devimon. Lady Devimon curled her hand into a fist and cursed. She watched Kat and a smile formed on her lips.  
  
Cursed human! I knew I should have killed when she in that shield. Now looks a good time to strike. Myotismon will be next. Lady Devimon lifted her hands into the air and called to form a tri-beam of power. The dark angel put her hands down and flicked her one hand to throw a blast at Kat. Kat moved out of the way and the blast missed her. Myotismon watched as the blast vanished from sight.  
  
"That was weak. Why did you bother to throw that blast?" Kat said.  
  
Lady Devimon started to laugh and replied, "Think again, human." The blast suddenly reappeared and struck Kat's feet. Kat felt the blast hit her and she looked down on the ground. No mark, hole or anything. She went to move but found she could not. After Kat tried a few times, she finally realized what the blast hit.  
  
"You witch! You made it so I can't move and escape from your fury." Kat yelled. The tri-beam of power was ready to be sent out at Kat. Kat froze as the tri-beam shot at her. Myotismon looked in horror and scrambled to reach her. Before the attack could touch her, Myotismon gathered his cape around her and took the full bunt of the attack. Kat heard Myotismon scream in pain and then he fell on top of her. Her bonds broke and they both crashed to the ground. Lady Devimon swore out loud and walked quickly over to them. Kat sensed her presence and hoped Lady Devimon would harm her. Lady Devimon came up to where they both lay and rolled Myotismon off of Kat. Kat looked up to Lady Devimon's cold face and the dark angel grabbed her by her shirt.  
  
"You were damn lucky Myotismon decided to save your butt. Otherwise I would have fried you first. Consider this your punishment for surviving." Lady Devimon hissed as she dropped Kat. The dark angel took her left claw and slashed it into Kat's left knee. Kat cried out as Lady Devimon dug deeper and then stopped. Kat staggered back and found Lady Devimon forming an energy ball.  
  
The ball struck her knee and it exploded with pain. Kat fell on the ground, cursing. Lady Devimon came within an inch from her and kicked the knee. Kat bit back the urge to cry and glared darkly at the dark angel.  
  
The dark angel smiled and spoke," You can tolerate pain, Harper. My next target is those destined brats. Don't get in my way or I will make you regret you crossed my path. Myotismon's time is coming. Farewell!" Lady Devimon activated a portal and disappeared. Kat looked over to where Myotismon lay and sighed.  
  
"Why did he save my life? I suppose I owe him one. I probably should take him back to his castle and treat him there." Kat said. Kat slowly stood up and walked over to Myotismon. She ignored the pain in her knee and picked him up. Kat proceeded to carry him to his castle.  
  
Jasper and the others didn't have any luck finding Kat. They spent about three to four hours per day to look and came back to Chad afterwards. During this time the digidestined woke up. True to Kat's belief Tai & Sora couldn't move their legs. Jasper used his healing talents to heal them. The remaining digimon also woke up and had looked around I alarm. The four megas told everyone about what had happened in the past week. Right now everyone was gathered in the medic hall.  
  
"As you know, Kat is still missing. I am glad that everyone is recovering nicely." Jasper spoke.  
  
"We are grateful for your help. I should probably tell you guys about the rest of the mega digimon. Palmon's mega stage is Rosemon, Gomamon's Marine Angemon, Tentomon's is Hercules Kabutiermon, and Gabumon's is Metal Gaururmon. Izzy stated." The reason why these four can't stay in their mega forms is because their forms are recent. Wargreymon, Phoenixmon, Magnadramon, and Seraphimon got theirs early and gained enough strength to remain in them.  
  
Jasper, Sheena, and Scott took in the information and then Sheena spoke," I was wondering why the other four digimon didn't stay in their mega forms. Do you guys remember what I told you about the dark angel?" The destined nodded their heads and Sheena continued to speak. "I have her profile on the screen in the planning room. Please follow me." All the destined were recovered enough to walk around and followed her. Upon entering Scott motioned for them to sit.  
  
"As Sheena said here is her profile." The destined read what it said.  
  
Name: Lady Devimon  
  
Type: Virus  
  
Level: Ultimate  
  
Attacks: Darkness Wave, Dark Wing, Dark Saints Arrow, ???  
  
Scott then told them to listen.  
  
"Along with this we have a prophecy about the dark angel." Scott said as he began to read the prophecy.  
  
"Raising from the depths of darkness comes a dark angel.  
  
Powers of ancient evil this one has and shall engulf everything in darkness.  
  
A time will come when the bearer of darkness chooses his destiny to help the ones in need.  
  
The darkness will rise to endanger the ones of destiny and peace.  
  
A great battle will commence and a sacrifice is needed to save the one filled with light.  
  
Only when the chosen ones of destiny and peace emit true light will a miracle occur.  
  
The angel of darkness will be evicted by the power of the miracle."  
  
Tai's eyes went to his sister Kari immediately. The other destined exchanged looks with their digimon.  
  
"I must be the one filled with light. Isn't Katherine the bearer of destiny? Who is the bearer of Peace then?" Kari said.  
  
"She is indeed the bearer of Destiny. However I do not know who has the crest of Peace. But why are you involved in the prophecy." Sheena answered.  
  
"Perhaps Kari is the key to defeating Lady Devimon. After all my ultimate form is Angewomon." Magnadramon said.  
  
"I agree. All of us have a part in it too and Kat & Peace might start the whole thing." Seraphimon said. "Will we be able to battle?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I recommend you guys wait before battling. None of you are 100% yet, so please wait for a while. Well you see I know who has the crest of Peace." Jasper said.  
  
Matt turned to him and said, "Who is it then?"  
  
"You won't believe it. I am the bearer of Peace." Jasper replied. Everyone went bug-eyed and stared heartily at him.  
  
Nobody dared to break the silence until Sheena spoke. "You mean you bear the crest of Peace?! I had no idea you of all people would." she said.  
  
Jasper smiled and said, "I know. I keep this a secret from everyone expect for people at my home. Now that we know that, lets continue."  
  
"He's right you know. We need to wait until we are ready to battle. Besides maybe I can spend more time with Tai." Sora said. Tai turned red and everyone laughed at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it Tai. We all know you have the hots for Sora." Matt said.  
  
"Gee, thanks. By the way Matt you have a crush on Mimi." Tai said.  
  
Now it Matt's turn to blush and Mimi said, "That's so sweet Matt. You know I do too." T.K. & Kari sweated for a second that Tai would tell they had a crush on each other.  
  
T.K. couldn't stand it and cried," I have a confession to make. I love Kari!" Everyone in the room expect for Tai, Sora, Mimi stopped to stare at T.K. then Kari.  
  
"It's okay. I love you too T.K. ." Kari added. Matt eyed T.K. and Crystal laughed.  
  
"Matt it's okay. I am happy for them. Besides Tai knows they like each other." Crystal said.  
  
"You mean you knew all along, Tai? I also see that Mimi and Sora didn't stare at them either. I'm going to get you three." Matt said as he went to chase Tai, Sora, Mimi around the room. These three began to laugh and fled the room.  
  
Matt ran out of the room yelling, "Come back here!"  
  
"Getting back the things at hand, I agree with Sora. We need to form plans to stop Myotismon and Lady Devimon." Joe said.  
  
"Good. That's the spirit let's get down to business." Sheena said.  
  
"What about Matt, Tai, Sora, and Mimi?" Palmon asked.  
  
"Don't worry about them. I go tell them about our plans for the future." Jasper said. For the next hour or so that's exactly what they did.  
  
In the depths of the control room, Lady Devimon pondered her plan of attack. I know the Destined have to be on that planet. Harper led me away from those brats. By now they should partially recovered from their injuries, so I will target specific ones. Let's see. Courage, Love, Light, and Hope seem promising. The dark angel brought up the four profiles on the screen. After studying them for a while, Lady Devimon made up her mind who to strike.  
  
"Courage & Light shall be the main targets. The other destined will be prevented from helping these two. Hmm. I have some techniques that will be used to get them." Lady Devimon said as she got ready. Beckoning her top general over, Lady Devimon told her to gather troops immediately.  
  
Some time later the troops gathered and Lady Devimon spoke, "Now is the time to strike! Follow me." Her troops went through the portal she opened. Upon entering Myotismon's castle, his servants came up to her.  
  
"What happened to the master?" asked Phantomon.  
  
How can I say this without revealing the real reason?? "He was attacked by an unknown digimon and I happened to save him. Where's his room?" Kat responded.  
  
"In that case, human go upstairs and follow the hall to the end." Phantomon said. Nodding, Kat carried him upstairs and followed the hall to the end. She used her mental powers to open the door. Entering his room Kat noticed the darkness of the room. Laying Myotismon down on his bed, Kat sat on the edge and glanced at him to check his injuries.  
  
"Hmm. Major burns everywhere. I hope he reacts well when he finds I'm in his room. Too bad my knee hurts a lot, but now I can get off of it. I also hope his mood is pleasant." Kat said. An hour or so passed and Myotismon woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and struggled to get up. A hand motioned him to lay back down on the bed.  
  
"Don't even think of trying to rise, Myotismon. You are in bad shape as it is. Lucky for you Lady Devimon didn't even bother to kill you." Kat mummered. Myotismon froze at hearing Kat's voice and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"How did you get in my room?! Is that the dark angel's name?" Myotismon demanded.  
  
"Correct Lady Devimon is her name. I merely stretched the truth to let your servants tell where your room was. I should probably be thankful you took that attack for me. Cursed angel attacked me after finding that I was still alive." Kat replied.  
  
Myotismon lowered his gaze to look at her left knee. Apparently Lady Devimon slashed that pretty good. She is now vulnerable even though she didn't want to say so.  
  
"You were just lucky I decided to do so. Its appears that we are even in getting injured. That arrow you hit me with hurt an awful lot. I took of care of that injury by using my healing powers." Myotismon said. Kat paled at his mention of healing powers and fell off the bed. She unfortunately landed on the bad knee.  
  
"Crap." Kat swore as she got up slowly. Myotismon chuckled softly and smiled. He then grabbed her arm and pulled Kat on the bed. Kat gave a gasp as he pulled her closer to him. She could almost feel his breath on hers.  
  
"It's time for your punishment, human. What is your name?" Myotismon whispered in her ear.  
  
"My name is of no importance to you. Think about what you just asked me." Kat replied. Myotismon glared at her and proceeded to pin her under him.  
  
She wants to play tough so be it. I use my powers to heal myself so that it is easier to fight her. Using his powers Kat was pinned and she couldn't move. At the same time they healed his injuries. After he was healed Kat was released by his bonds. Myotismon took out an amulet and waved it in front of her face.  
  
"If you refuse to tell me your name I use this to torture you." Myotismon said, darkly. He pressed the amulet against her left knee and Kat panicked.  
  
"You wouldn't dare Myotismon. You have no right to use my injury as a way to get me to tell you my name." Kat threatened. Ignoring her threat Myotismon activated the stone and began. Kat held back her urge to cry out in pain. She could feel the burning of the darkness strike her knee. As he continued Kat could tell her knee was staring to give away.  
  
If he doesn't stop soon my knee will shatter. Then it will take longer to heal. Some time later Myotismon stopped and still glared at her.  
  
"Still refusing to say your name? I will shatter your knee." he said.  
  
Muttering under her breath Kat replied, "Go put a sock in it Myotismon. I repeat: my name is none of your business." Myotismon then continued and darkness again struck her knee. When Kat began to feel her knee shattering, she refused to give in to the pain. Eventally it shattered totally and Kat cried out in agony. He stopped and put the amulet away.  
  
Myotismon then pulled her closer to him and said, "Now will you tell me your name now human?"  
  
"Since you forced me to, my name is Katherine Harper." Kat replied, grimacing. Myotismon chuckled softly and smiled.  
  
"It seems Harper you are now my prisoner. Actually I need to knock you out." Moaning in pain, Kat didn't care she was being knocked out. She only felt his touch and Kat fell on the bed, knocked out. Myotismon picked her up and left to head for the dungeon.  
  
Chapter 4 will be up shortly so bear with me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Upon entering Chad Lady Devimon motioned her troops to stop. "When I give the signal strike them with everything you got." Lady Devimon said.  
  
Her troops nodded and followed her to the base. When they came within distance of the base, one of the techs spotted them.  
  
"Holy, crap! Sound the alarms!" yelled the tech. Alarms went off in the base including the room where everyone was.  
  
"What's going on?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Someone has been spotted near the base. Bring up on the screen who's outside." Sheena answered. The computer brought up Lady Devimon and her troops on the screen.  
  
"What the hell?! She must be back for more. Listen up everybody. We will send out some of our men to battle the dark angels. Jasper and Sheena will stay here to protect the destined." Scott said.  
  
"You guys have troops too?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes we do. Katherine herself trained many our fighters. Scott & I also were trained by her." Sheena replied.  
  
"Good luck. If Lady Devimon manages to get through we will hold her off while the digidestined go to safety." Jasper said. Scott ran off to lead their men in the fight.  
  
"What do you mean we will be going to safety?!" Tai demanded.  
  
"You guys are not ready and the four megas can take so many hits. If we tell you guys to flee, the entrance is over there hidden in the corner. It is shielded with magic so enemies cannot detect you." Sheena pointing to the corner.  
  
When Scott led their men out to battle them, Lady Devimon was surprised. "I see those brats don't want to fight me just yet. Stop trying to hide them from me." she said.  
  
Scott laughed at her remark and said, "We can't let you have them. Attack!" Suddenly Scott's men started to attack. Lady Devimon was surprised at their move and yelled at her troops to attack. The beginning of their destines were starting to take place.  
  
While her troops were fighting, Lady Devimon tried to get past Scott to reach the digidestined. "Move out of my way, human." she said.  
  
"Don't count on it Lady Devimon." Scott said as he delivered a kick to her side. The dark angel landed on the ground and picked herself up. Lady Devimon in response kicked Scott aside. Scott flew back and then looked up to see her walking towards the base.  
  
"No you don't!" cried Scott as he stood up. Lady Devimon turned around to see him approach her with his sword.  
  
"Oh really? Then eat this! Dark Saint Arrow!" Lady Devimon said. Her arrow struck the ground near Scott and he fell back. She laughed and continued on to the base.  
  
Jasper sat in a chair, mediating. In reality he was trying to find Kat. Using his powers Jasper tried to locate her. He felt nothing of her presence and then he felt something else.  
  
I think I just felt her crest. She appears to knocked out by her not responding to me. There appears to be darkness surrounding her, but they feel like dark phoenix powers instead. Her crest shows me she is in another world. I feel connected to her for some reason. I must find her, but the digidestined need protection.  
  
A hand touched on his shoulder and Jasper snapped out of his trance. "Jasper! That cursed Lady Devimon is stronger then we thought. Scott tried to slow her down, but she knocked him away. Our guards are getting whipped by her and she's coming." Sheena said.  
  
"Dammit! Digidestined prepare to fight now and I will use my powers on you to heal you." Jasper said. Just as he was going to heal them, a sudden chill filled the air. Lady Devimon came in the room and looked around at their occupants.  
  
"I finally get to meet the famous digidestined. I have waited a long time for this. Dark Wing!" Lady Devimon said. The attack formed like a blade of darkness and headed for the digidestined.  
  
Jasper got in front of them and launched his attack. "Destiny's Peace!" A circle of golden light formed and dissipated her attack.  
  
"Curses! You'll regret that! Darkness Wave!" The wave hit everyone expect for Courage & Light. Tai and Kari looked at Lady Devimon as she approached them. Wargreymon & Magnadramon went immediately in front of their partners.  
  
"Move aside megas and let me through." Lady Devimon said. The two digimon did not budge an inch.  
  
"No can do Lady Devimon. Mega Claw!" Wargreymon said as he forced her back. Jasper & Sheena made sure the digidestined were alright and they separated to protect them. Jasper now stood in front of Tai & Kari while Sheena stayed with the remaining destined.  
  
Lady Devimon brushed herself off and stood up. "Out of my way!" Lady Devimon ordered as she spread her hands apart. A wave of darkness pounded the two megas and threw them aside. Only Jasper remained to preventing her from taking Tai & Kari. Staring into her eyes, Jasper remained calm.  
  
The dark angel chuckled and said, "What could you do possibly to stop me, human? I plan to take these two my prisoners."  
  
"More then you could ever imagine Lady Devimon. Destiny's. What the devil?!" Jasper replied as Lady Devimon grabbed him.  
  
She activated a portal with her other hand and said, "Not this time, human. Have a nice trip!" The dark angel threw Jasper into the portal. Everyone in the room gasped in horror as Jasper disappeared. Lady Devimon grabbed Tai & Kari and then disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Oh my god." Sheena muttered.  
  
"This is not good. This is not good indeed. Destiny is not going for us right now." Tentomon said. Scott & his troops returned to the base after the dark angels vanished from the field. Scott ran upstairs to find Sheena and the others looking defeated.  
  
Taking a good look around he said, "What happened?!"  
  
"Lady Devimon came in here and knocked all of us aside expect for Kari and Tai. Wargreymon & Magnadramon went to protect them, but were tossed aside by her. She then grabbed Jasper and threw him into a portal. Lady Devimon took Tai & Kari and left." Sora replied.  
  
"Just great! First Kat, now Jasper and finally Tai & Kari are gone. Now what can we do?" Matt spoke.  
  
"Have patience Matt. We should help you destined become better fighters. Follow me please." Sheena said as everyone followed her to the training hall. Jasper landed with a thud on the ground. Raising slowly he looked around at the surroundings.  
  
"This is definitely an another world. Let's scan it." Jasper said as he brought a device out. This device was actually his phoenix digivice. Activating it Jasper scanned the area.  
  
When it was finished, he read what it displayed. "This world is known as the Digital World or DigiWorld. Hmm. this world is populated by creatures known as Digimon. Wow this must be where the digidestined got their digimon. According to this there's a castle not too far away." Jasper said. He headed in the direction of Myotismon's castle.  
  
Kat woke up and looked where she was. She didn't bother trying to move and mentally cursed. Great! I'm stuck here in his castle, injured. In other words I'M SCREWED!  
  
"I see you are awake Harper." Myotismon said as he came over.  
  
Kat turned to look at him and muttered, "How nice. So you came to torture me some more or what?"  
  
"I don't need to unless I'm in the mood to do so. Right now I'm not in the mood to torture you. Actually I wanted to see some other prisoners I have. Look behind you." Myotismon said as he flicked his hand.  
  
Kat turned to see a cell occuiped by humans. "So. What's special about these humans?" Kat said.  
  
Myotismon merely laughed and replied, "These humans before you are the parents of the chosen brats."  
  
Kat's jaw dropped and she went rigid. "I see. So you're going to use them as bait to lure the digidestined out. Then once they're out in the open, you are going to destroy them." Kat said.  
  
"Precisely. I'll leave you to talk with them. I'm going to watch my monitors. Don't try anything heroic, Harper or I will have fun with you." Myotismon said as he left.  
  
The parents looked at Kat until Mark Ishida spoke, "You're that human that he talks about constantly and our kids too. How are they?"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Katherine Harper and I am unsure of their status at this point. That is because I was captured by the dark angel, Lady Devimon and was a prisoner of hers for a week after the destined were injured. Now I am a prisoner of Myotismon.  
  
"Thanks for at least knowing they are in safe hands. Katherine do you think you can help us escape?" Katie Izumi said.  
  
Kat's face grew sad and replied, "I cannot. Myotismon shattered my knee, so I can't walk. I really, really want to kick his butt.  
  
"My god that is cruel. He plans to use us to get our kids so he can destroy them. We need a miracle to get out of this mess." Todd Kamiya said. The other parents agreed and Kat proceeded to tell her story about how she met their kids.  
  
As Jasper came closer to Myotismon's castle, he felt her crest respond more. "She must be in there somewhere in that castle. I might as well make an entrance." Jasper said. He put black gloves on and activated his shades. In his hands was the sword of Peace. Reaching the doors Jasper backed a few steps and kicked the doors open.  
  
Myotismon's servants stopped what they were doing and stared at the intruder. Myotismon the screen and grew angry at a sight of a human kicking his doors open. He immediately went down to investigate this human.  
  
Seeing that the digimon were staring at him, Jasper shot his attack at them. "Destiny's Peace!" The attack struck the shocked digimon and knocked them to the ground. Jasper proceeded to head upstairs but a voice stopped him.  
  
"Hold it right there, human! What business do you have here?" Myotismon demanded as he came out of the shadows. Jasper turned to see him walk over. His digivice indicated this digimon was:  
  
Name: Myotismon  
  
Type: Virus/dark phoenix??  
  
Level: Ultimate  
  
Attacks: Grisly Wing, Crimson Lighting.  
  
That can't be! He must have acquired them from somewhere. "What am I doing here? Let's see. Nothing that concerns you Myotismon." Jasper responded. Myotismon froze at the mention of his name by the intruder. Jasper smiled warmly at him and chuckled.  
  
"I do not welcome visitors like you too well. Prepare to face my powers!" Myotismon said as he drew his sword. Jasper gasped at the blade and the blade gave off a reddish light. Launching himself, Myotismon started the sword fight.  
  
Kat was relaxing when she detected another crest. Her phoenix digivice indicated that someone else was in the castle. She closed her eyes and searched for the crest. Jasper's crest of Peace starting glowing a faint golden light. Kat felt connected to the crest and then knew where this person was.  
  
Opening her eyes, Kat said, "He's upstairs in the main hall."  
  
"What are you talking about Katherine?" Melissa Kido asked.  
  
"There's someone new in the castle. I feel connected to his crest." Kat responded. Myotismon mentally cursed as Jasper forced him back. Jasper felt someone connect to his crest and he knew it had to be Kat.  
  
In that instant he knew where she was. Jasper faked a sword thrust and leaped backwards. Summoning his power Jasper got out two blasters. Pulling the triggers the blasts struck Myotismon and threw him on the ground. Jasper then ran downstairs to find Kat.  
  
"No! Curses!" Myotismon muttered as Jasper disappeared. Picking himself up Myotismon followed Jasper to the dungeon area. Jasper entered the area carefully and then approached Kat.  
  
Kat turned to find herself looking at him. The parents were relieved to see someone else besides Myotismon. Jasper found himself locked on her eyes. They sparkled like dark sapphires. Her hair was so long and beautiful.  
  
Waving her hand in front of his face, Kat said, "Hello? Anyone home?" Jasper snapped out of his trance and noticed Kat was trying to get his attention.  
  
"Sorry about that. You're Katherine Harper right? I'm Jasper and I am here to rescue you." Jasper said.  
  
"Good timing Jasper. Do you think you can free these prisoners behind me?" Kat said. Jasper nodded and took out a blaster. He blasted the lock and the parents came out.  
  
"We all thank you Jasper. Now let's go find our kids and their digimon." Nancy Ishida said.  
  
"What do mean your kids?!" Jasper said.  
  
Kat merely laughed and replied, "These adults are the parents of the digidestined. Besides I can't walk. Myotismon shattered my left knee."  
  
"No problem. I just have to carry you then. Let's go people." Jasper said as he picked Kat up in his arms.  
  
"Not so fast." Myotismon said as he stood in their path. Both Jasper & Kat glared at him and the parents stood behind them, watching. Looking behind them, he saw the parents.  
  
"I see you have been busy, human. All of you are not leaving. Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon said as the red whip was formed.  
  
"Not today, Myotismon. Destiny's Peace!" replied Kat & Jasper. Their crests glowed dark blue & golden light and struck Myotismon. Myotismon felt the attack hit him and he screamed in pain.  
  
"Yes you did it! Let's go!" Sarah exclaimed. Nodding Jasper opened a portal and motioned them to go through.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kat asked.  
  
"We are going to my world." Jasper answered. The digidestined's parents went through the portal and then Jasper & Kat went in. The last glimpse they saw of Myotismon was him muttering something about getting revenge on them. Myotismon got up and paced about the room.  
  
"Curses! They got away with my bait. Oh well I have more interesting things to do including to start building my castle on Earth. Let's see the destined stop me." Myotismon said as he left to prepare the plans.  
  
Chapter 5 will be up soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
As soon as Tai & Kari were released, they took several steps back from the dark angel. Pleased with this, Lady Devimon approached them.  
  
"As my prisoners this plan will not fail. You two will open this case and allow me to use the weapon inside." she said.  
  
"What kind of weapon is it?" Kari asked, gripping Tai's hand.  
  
"The weapon is the ancient staff of the dark warriors. I can't open it because Light Warriors sealed the case. That's where you two come in." Lady Devimon answered.  
  
"What if we refuse?" Tai asked.  
  
The dark angel smiled and replied, "I will torture you two until you agree to do it."  
  
Both Tai and Kari flinched and Kari said, "We'll do it."  
  
Lady Devimon sat the case on the table and motioned them to stand in front of it. "In order to unlock the case, use your crest powers." Lady Devimon said.  
  
Tai & Kari merely nodded and began to concentrate. Using their powers they worked on the seal. After a while the seal broke and Tai & Kari stopped. Kari opened the case and looked at it. The staff had a crystal that was held by a dragon. Lady Devimon came over and picked the case up. She took the staff out and examined it.  
  
Lady Devimon touched the base and noticed the red and gold designs. "I thank you for cooperating. For the time being, go wander around my place. But don't do anything stupid. If you cause trouble, I'll have to call my guards to lock you up. I'll call you when I want you two." Lady Devimon said.  
  
Tai & Kari slowly wandered off and the dark angel decided to test her staff. Back on Chad, the Destined were training to become better fighters.  
  
"Remember you have the powers within." Sheena said. Scott and Sheena noticed how their bonds with their digimon grew. The four megas decided to revert back into their rookie forms or in Magnadramon's case a champion. Scott made sure Agumon and Gatomon trained too.  
  
"That's enough for today. Go relax for a while." Scott said. The six destined left with their partners expect for Gatomon and Agumon. Seeing how sad they must be, Sheena motioned them over. "Look. We're trying to find them along with Katherine and Jasper. It's that we can not find their signals. I see that Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, and Gabumon have almost gained enough power to stay in their mega forms." Sheena said.  
  
"I know you guys are helping us. I wish I could be with Kari." Gatomon said.  
  
"So do I Gatomon. But we have to hope to deal with this conflict. Though I wish Katherine and Jasper were here." Agumon said.  
  
Sheena and Scott sighed and wore sad expressions. "Don't worry they're both tough. Kat & Jasper will be fine for now. There's something Crystal wants you two to see." Scott said. Agumon and Gatomon followed Sheena & Scott to Crystal.  
  
Arriving on the planet Walkway, the destined parents looked around at the landscape. Motioning them Jasper led them to this base. Upon entering his guards came up to him.  
  
"Who are these people behind you? What about this.?" said the guard as he stared at Kat.  
  
Kat laughed softly and said, "Say it. Iam very lovely don't you think?" Embarrassed, the guard turned slightly red.  
  
"The people behind me are the parents of the digidestined. The woman who just spoke is Katherine Harper. She's hurt so I have to help her. Go show these people around." Jasper answered. "Got it." said the guards. The guards helped the adults to give them a tour.  
  
Jasper brought Kat to the medic hall. His second-in-command Alan looked up and greeted them. "You brought a woman into your life, Jasper? Thank you god." Alan said.  
  
" Ha, hah very funny. She's hurt so I must ask you to leave." Jasper replied.  
  
"That's not good. Good luck with her, Jasper!" Alan said as he left.  
  
Jasper laid Kat on the bed and she sat up. "I'll have to scan it, Kat." Jasper said as he took the scanner and scanned her left knee.  
  
Looking at the scanner, Jasper gasped at the results. Watching his reaction, Kat knew it was really bad. "What the hell did you do to it, Kat?" Jasper exclaimed.  
  
Kat studied his grey eyes and replied, "Well. First Lady Devimon decided to make a gash in it and then later kicked it. I can handle, but Myotismon made it worse. Basically he shattered it by his amulet."  
  
Jasper looked astounded and said, "That's why you were missing. That cursed angel had you and then Myotismon. Since your knee is shattered, I believe you should strengthen it. When your knee is completely healed it will probably be weaken."  
  
Kat, for the first time in her life, showed the tears she had kept back. Jasper looked into her eyes to see how her knee really affected her. He sat down next to her and let Kat cry on his shoulder.  
  
"It hurts so much, Jasper. I can't stand it." Kat whispered. "Shhh. Everything will be fine. Look into my eyes." Jasper said as Kat lifted her head to look at him. Her sapphire eyes locked with his grey ones. Kat felt her troubles fade and Jasper started to lean closer. Jasper found himself wrapping his hands around Kat and kissed her. Kat felt his lips touch hers and she relaxed.  
  
When they parted, Kat said, "I felt our crests connect with each other. I also felt your emotions Jasper."  
  
"It was like you and I are connected with each other. I'll have to put a knee brace on it. Let me go get one. "Jasper said as he went to a cabinet.  
  
He came back with one and proceeded to put it on her knee. While Jasper was doing that, Kat asked, "What do you do for a living?"  
  
Finishing, Jasper replied, "I am a healer. I treat anything and you must stay off of that knee for some time."  
  
Kat looked at her knee and said, "Yes doctor. Now get me some crutches."  
  
Jasper looked at her strangely and then began to laugh. "Very funny, Kat. I'll get some crutches, but."  
  
"But what?" she asked as Jasper fetched the crutches. He brought the crutches to her and Kat stood up with them.  
  
"For trying to make me get your crutches without a please, you owe me a kiss." Jasper answered.  
  
"A kiss?! I'll give you one later Jasper. Please give me a tour of your place." Kat said.  
  
Jasper smiled and Kat looked at him. "All right, Kat. Follow me." Jasper said. Kat followed him as he began the tour. The adults were exploring Jasper's place when they ran into the pair.  
  
Upon seeing Kat, they were relieved. "You're going to be okay, Kat?" Alex Tachikawa asked.  
  
"I'm going to be fine. I will out of combat for a while though. Jasper here is giving me a tour." Kat replied.  
  
"We're still wandering through your place. What about our kids?" Sarah Kamiya said.  
  
"Kat and I will talk in private about that and then you shall know the answer. "Jasper said as he and Kat headed for his room. The adults nodded and went to find the control room.  
  
When they entered his room, Kat asked, "Give me an update up to this point about the digidestined, Jasper."  
  
"I'll be glad to, Kat." Jasper answered. Jasper told Kat how he was called to heal Tai & Sora, and up to current, Lady Devimon attacked and captured Tai & Kari.  
  
Kat felt her anger rise and then she calmed down. "I can't believe Lady Devimon got them! That dark angel deserves a beating from me." Kat said.  
  
"I know, but we have to let Sheena and the others know we are okay." Jasper said. All of a sudden, Jasper's computer lit up. Both Kat and Jasper turned to look at the screen.  
  
The face of Gennai appeared on the screen. "Greetings phoenix destined." Gennai said.  
  
"What the devil?! How did you.?" Kat exclaimed. Gennai laughed and replied, "I know that you two are the ones needed to help the destined. The prophecy states that ones bearing destiny and peace must emit true light for a miracle to happen. I see the Destined's parents are safe."  
  
"Who are you?" Jasper demanded.  
  
"You could say I'm the guardian of the digital world. I have been everyone including you two. There is a prophecy about the angel of darkness, Lady Devimon." Gennai answered.  
  
Kat & Jasper stared at each other until Kat spoke, "So you know about us huh? I don't think the destined know their parents were captured, right?" A prophecy about that cursed angel, Lady Devimon? Your name please."  
  
"That is true. My name is Gennai and here's the prophecy:  
  
Raising from the depths of darkness, comes a dark angel.  
  
Powers of ancient evil this one has and shall unleash chaos everywhere in darkness.  
  
A time shall come when the bearer of darkness chooses his destiny to help the ones in need.  
  
A great battle will commence and a sacrifice is needed to save the one filled with Light.  
  
The darkness will rise to endanger the chosen ones of destiny and peace.  
  
Only when the ones of destiny and peace emit true light will a miracle occur.  
  
The angel of darkness will be evicted by the power of the miracle.  
  
The current situation is not pleasant. I have just learned that Lady Devimon possess a staff that belonged to ancient warriors." Gennai replied.  
  
While Gennai was talking about the prophecy, Kat was typing it on her laptop. Jasper watched her and listened to the prophecy. Both of them remained to let it sink in.  
  
"That's a grand prophecy, Gennai. Hopefully is hasn't started yet." Jasper said.  
  
Gennai sighed and grew serious. "I'm afraid it has started. As we speak Myotismon is in the Real World, starting his reign. As for Lady Devimon, I'm quite not sure what's she doing to now. Since she has Courage & Light, there's no telling what she plans to do with them. I suggest that you two tell their parents about the current situation. Then I would go back to Chad to help with the remaining destined. After all of that, I want to speak with you two personally. I'll send a message on your laptop, Kat when to come. Oh shoot, I think I left the coffee on, talk to you later." Gennai said as the screen went blank.  
  
Kat exchanged a worried glance with Jasper and spoke, "It seems destiny is calling for the destined. We must tell their parents before we return to Chad."  
  
"Of course we will. Let's go." Jasper said. Jasper led the way followed by Kat on her crutches. Jasper & Kat found the adults in the meeting room, relaxing.  
  
When they entered, the adults looked up. "It's time to tell you of your kids. You may or may not like what we are going to tell you. Are you ready?" Jasper said.  
  
"We're ready." the parents echoed.  
  
Jasper & Kat took turns of telling the current dilemma. They talked about everything including the prophecy. After they finished talking, Sarah & Todd Kamiya exchanged worried glances.  
  
"This dark angel took them? So you want us to go back to Chad and help our kids? It would show that you two are fine." Todd Kamiya said.  
  
"All right then. How should we return to Chad?" Kat said.  
  
"Well, teleporting is easier but I can't do it with a lot of people. So we are going to use my ship." Jasper said.  
  
Kat wore an expression of surprise at the mention of his ship. "You have a ship too? My ship is almost done expect for the armor and the name. I didn't realize that anyone else was capable to." Kat said.  
  
Now it was Jasper's turn to look surprised. "You. can build one too? I'll have to see it when we arrive on Chad. Let's go." Jasper replied. As they were heading for the docking bay, Kat mentally spoke to Jasper. What's the name of your ship? The ship's name is Sun's Fire.  
  
When everyone got aboard the Sun's Fire, Jasper told everyone to strap in. He powered up the engines and the Sun's Fire flew off to Chad.  
  
Myotismon seemed pleased at having control of Earth. He felt ashamed somehow by attacking Harper. That Harper got her punishment, but I feel regret for doing so. Now another human comes along and lets them escape with him. My army has for the most part have control of Earth and these humans can't do a thing.  
  
"Now that Earth has fallen to me, the Digiworld shall follow. Darkness shall begin its reign." Myotismon said as he brought out his sword. He closed his eyes and the sword began to glow. The faint dark redness began to spread. At the same time, Lady Devimon activated her staff and began its test. Tai & Kari shivered as the darkness was felt by them.  
  
Kat & Jasper sensed darkness was beginning to spread and they gasped in horror at each other. The parents looked to see them shivering and pale. "What's going on? You two look like you have seen something. " Katie Izumi said.  
  
Kat whispered, "The prophecy has started. The rein of darkness is upon everything."  
  
"It can't be." Jasper muttered as the Sun's Fire approached Chad.  
  
Agumon & Gatomon followed Crystal into a secret room. "What do you want us to see?" Agumon asked.  
  
Crystal picked up a briefcase from the cabinet and put it on the table. Undoing the clasps, Crystal said, "These."  
  
The two digimon looked inside the briefcase to see twelve objects. "What are they?" Gatomon asked.  
  
Picking up the orange and pink ones, Crystal responded, "These are similar to the destineds' digivices, but enable you to digivolve without their presence in emergencies. Katherine herself designed these."  
  
Agumon and Gatomon went bug-eyed for a second and then were surprised. "We cannot digivolve without our partners. How can we use these devices?" Agumon said.  
  
"That is true. However this device is linked by your inner powers. Believe in the trait that helps you digivolve and it will work." Crystal spoke.  
  
"Way cool. Now we can kick some dark angel's butt." Gatomon said. Laughing, Crystal motioned them to follow her back to the others. Agumon & Gatomon held the devices in their hands.  
  
In order for me to post the next chapter, I want five reviews or it will not posted. You got me? Good. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
When the Sun's Fire reached the base, a voice came on the comm. "Unidentified ship please state your name and business."  
  
Jasper reached to touch the respond button, but before he could Kat pushed him gently aside. I'll handle this, Jasper. Jasper nodded at her.  
  
"Control this is Katherine Harper and I'm aboard the ship Sun's Fire." Kat spoke through the comm.  
  
The voice on the comm gave a gasp and replied, "Harper is that you? Thank the heavens you're okay. I'll let you in." Control said.  
  
"Harper out." she said. Jasper maneuvered the Sun's Fire into the docking bay. When the ramp came down, the guards entered the ship. "Katherine your safe…" a guard said as he saw her knee.  
  
"Thank you. Please don't let everyone we arrived, just say guests has arrived to see Sheena." Kat said. The guards nodded and left to tell Sheena.  
  
"Do we wait?" Nancy Ishida asked.  
  
"We don't need to. We head over to where everyone else is. Kat will lead us there." Jasper responded.  
  
Kat led the group to the meeting hall. Sheena, Scott, and the digidestined were talking among themselves when a guard came in the room.  
  
"What is it?" Sheena asked.  
  
"There are guests coming up to meet you, Sheena." the guard responded.  
  
"Let them come on in." Scott said. The guard then left the room.  
  
"I wonder who would be visiting this place." T.K. said.  
  
"You don't have to look far T.K.," a familiar voice said.  
  
"That voice, it can't be. Kat?" Sheena said.  
  
"Who else would you expect?" Jasper replied as they entered the room. Everyone ran over to greet the two when they saw Kat's knee.  
  
"What the devil happened to you Kat?! Scott exclaimed.  
  
Kat sighed and said, It's a long story. By the way your parents are here, digidestined. Come on in."  
  
The digidestined looked surprised that their parents were here on Chad… Their parents went to their kids expect for the Kamiyas. Scott and Sheena were shocked expressions and Kat & Jasper proceeded to sit down. Izzy asks the lingering on all the destined: "Why are our parents here on Chad?"  
  
Kat and Jasper exchanged looks with one another and grew serious. "That is another long story too. Here both of us will switch off to answer everyone's questions." Jasper stated.  
  
Kat gave him a mental message: What about the fact we know Gennai? Jasper sighed: We will explain that part later and do not tell we have to meet him. Kat started to recount her adventures when Lady Devimon captured her and afterwards. Both of them switched off to tell their stories to the digidestined. After about an hour or so Kat & Jasper finished.  
  
The expressions shared by everyone were mostly ones of anger and compassion. Matt spoke up, "Why did Myotismon save you Kat?"  
  
"I don't know. The only reason I could come up with is the fact he was disturbed by something and seemed hesitant…" Kat answered.  
  
"That's odd for him. I was wondering if you and Jasper needed to relax for a while? We will wait for you two to come back later." Sheena said.  
  
"Sounds great, Sheena. Kat lead the way." Jasper said as they left the room.  
  
"You have an excellent leader Scott and Sheena." Mark commented.  
  
" I know. She's the most talented person I have ever met." Scott replied.  
  
Myotismon practiced with his sword and sensed something strange. He strained his senses for a while. Myotismon felt enormous power emitting from an unknown source. "That's odd… I should not be sensing anything else expect for my power. I wonder if that dark angel is behind this…" Myotismon pondered.  
  
At that moment, Lady Devimon smiled as her staff works. "Most excellent. This staff will bring everyone down to my feet for mercy. Cursed vampire will be surprised when I take the Real World from him. I'm worried about a vision I had while I was using my staff." she muttered. In her vision, Lady Devimon saw…  
  
Two of the Destined's partners were attacking her and she blocked their attacks. Using her staff, Lady Devimon shot an attack at the bearer of Light. Instead of hitting Light, it hit the cloaked figure, which jumped before Light to take the hit. In that moment two voices cried out and two lights shone: dark blue and golden. A bright light engulfed the digidestined.  
  
The light faded and the destined wore strange-looking armor. Their armor corresponded to their crests. Besides that, two unknown angels appeared after the light faded. The two angels along with the destined used their power to evict her into a gate…  
  
Lady Devimon pondered what to do with the two digidestined she had prisoner. I have the perfect idea! Those two brats can become my slaves and do my bidding. Then Myotismon will be defeated. Kari & Tai were hiding near her and listened to what she was saying.  
  
"There's a prophecy to worry about. I have a guess that Lady Devimon is planning something evil for us." Kari whispered. "Don't worry sis. The others will find a way to free us." Tai whispered back. As Lady Devimon started to head back, they ran off to wait for her to call them.  
  
"Courage & Light! I need you two here now." Lady Devimon shouted. Tai and Kari headed over to where she was waiting.  
  
"I have a request to state. You two will become my slaves and do my bidding. While you are doing that, I can plan out my attack." she stated.  
  
Kari & Tai paused for a moment to think about it. I wonder what she plans to use us for… I really don't want to be a slave. This whole situation stinks. I'll make sure Kari will not be hurt.   
  
"Why should we be your slaves? For all we know you would use us as pawns to get what you want: conquering both worlds." Kari stated. Lady Devimon smiled most unpleasant and clasped her hands together.  
  
"I can't guarantee that you won't be, but you have no choice and must come with me." The dark angel grabbed them and left the hall.  
  
Kat led Jasper to her room and they entered. Jasper looked around the room in amazement. "Are you looking at my room because of the decorations or what?" Kat spoke. "Huh?" Jasper said as he snapped out of his trance. "I like how you decorated your room." he said.  
  
Kat blushed slightly and sat on the bed. "As long as we're here, I'm going to mediate for a while. Jasper you can go rest if you wish and I'll wake you if something arises," she said. Jasper nodded and climbed into bed.  
  
Kat looked at him before she went into her mediating trance and closed her eyes. She tapped into her destiny powers and didn't see anything for a while. Then all at once Kat saw an image…  
  
The setting appeared to be the same as the first time she met the digidestined for the first time. In the battlefield, the dark angel gripped her staff??? and struck her foe.  
  
The foe wore a black cape and gripped his sword. He looked like he was holding something in his hand. It was a crest, darkness. The foe responded with his own attack from his sword. The dark angel grimaced and then brought two figures. The two figures appeared to be hurt, but the foe sensed their presence: Courage & Light.  
  
Courage & Light looked terrified when the angel prepared to eliminate them. Before the angel could strike, her foe struck her with an arrow. The dark angel flew back and the foe scrambled to protect the two kids. The angel of darkness gathered herself and started to charge one of her mighty attacks: Tri-beam of Power.  
  
As she prepared to throw it, two warriors came into view. They were known as Destiny and Peace. Destiny wore blue and silver armor and Peace wore golden armor. Peace held a crossbow in his bare hands and Destiny had a card in her gloved hands. The card had a picture of the ancient crest of destiny. The two warriors prepared to strike the dark angel…  
  
Kat snapped out of the trance and woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at Jasper, who was still sleeping. Thank god he didn't wake up. I saw the bearer of darkness, he can of remains me of Myotismon… Sighing, Kat slipped under the covers and smuggled closer to Jasper. (Authors note: They did not have any kind of sexual contact in this part or in the entire story.)  
  
When Jasper woke up some time later, he felt a warm presence. He turned to see Kat smuggled next to him, sleeping. "She fell asleep as well. I'll let her sleep some more. I will then take a shower." Jasper said softly. He got out of bed slowly and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Jasper began to hum softly as he took the shower. At once, his eyes clouded as if he was having a vision…  
  
He saw a girl, with black hair and violet eyes laugh in triumph as she take care of the new digidestined. The original destined, they scrambled to help them. He then noticied the girl was heading over to his love, Destiny. She appeared to be holding something in her arms. The girl seem to step back as his love began to glow…  
  
Jasper snapped out of his vision and realized he was still showering. Taking a deep breath he cried, "What the hell?! Of all things to happen… Holy shit!"  
  
Kat woke to hear Jasper cry numerous curses and got out of bed. She headed for the bathroom on her crutches and opened the door.  
  
"Jeez Jasper you have a very naughty mouth. What's going on?" Kat stated. Jasper stopped the shower. He drew back the curtains, forgetting he was naked… and replied, "I am okay Kat. I just had… had a vision."  
  
Kat now stared at him and turned bright red and couldn't respond to his statement. Jasper watched her eyes and her face and then looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing anything…  
  
"Oh, shit! This is sooo embarrassing…" Jasper muttered. Kat turned away from him, so Jasper grabbed his towel to wrap around himself. She looked back to see Jasper coming towards her.  
  
"Its okay… You had a vision too?" Kat said. Jasper looked into her eyes and said, "Tell me later. Just kiss me." He pulled her into his embrace and they kissed.  
  
After they broke apart, Kat spoke, "Let's go join the others." "Sounds good. I'll get dressed and then we can go." Jasper said. Kat waited outside the bathroom until he came back out. "Ready?" Jasper asked. Kat nodded and they left to rejoin with the digidestined.  
  
2 months pass on by…  
  
Lady Devimon has been preparing for the takeover of the Real World. Kari & Tai have been, of course, doing chores for the witch…  
  
Jasper and Kat had told everyone about their visions and everyone's' reactions told the story. After discussing the possibility they could happen, Kat went off to strengthen her knee. Jasper stayed to talk with the digidestined about the prophecy, more in depth.  
  
Myotismon sat in his private room, thinking about what happened some time ago. Something is wrong… I have this weird feeling something bad might happen in the Real World soon. Turning to look around he spotted the angel. The angel came closer to him and sighed. "The time is upon you, Myotismon to choose your loyalty." she stated.  
  
"Why must I still?" Myotismon asked.  
  
"Because you will be choosing your path in the upcoming battle with the dark angel." the angel replied. Myotismon's face hardened and he said, "You mean the dark angel as in Lady Devimon?"  
  
"Yes. She has Courage & Light with her. The dark angel is planning something with the Real World." the angel responded. "She plans to take over the Real World? She means to take it away from me. I was not aware she had captured two of those destined brats," he said.  
  
"Here." the angel said as she handed Myotismon a card. "What is it?" he asked. The angel started to leave and whispered, " The prophecy." She vanished in a flash of light. Myotismon studied the card the angel gave him. It had words of a language he understood and read it.  
  
"I can't believe it. Lady Devimon is attempting to rule everyone. Though I have a feeling I don't have to wait too much." he stated.  
  
Lady Devimon laughed heartily that she could finally attack. "Now I have enough troops to occupy the Destined while I take the Real World. Those two brats I have will be used to conquer the Digital World."  
  
She whistled and her troops came out. Tai & Kari came out too to see the commotion. They looked in horror as the troops marched up to Lady Devimon. "Good. Now listen up! I want you lieutenant to take these troops to prevent the Digidestined from saving their world." Lady Devimon ordered.  
  
Her lieutenant nodded and said some commands. A portal appeared and the troops disappeared. "You wouldn't dare." Tai cried as he felt his anger rise. Upon hearing his voice she turned her attention to them. "Its too late for that. Come, we have work to do." Lady Devimon said. She grabbed them before they could flee and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Katherine was in the training hall, practicing. Her left knee was weakened, but started to regain its strength. She was in motion mixing moves to work up a sweat. After a time Kat stopped and sat down to relax. Then a beeping noise was heard.  
  
"Huh?" Kat said as she brought her laptop out. She lifted the screen and an image came on. "Nice to see you again, Kat. I need you two now at my place. Just use your digivices to get here." Gennai said. The screen turned blank and Kat set it on the table. Jasper its time. Come to the training hall. Kat said mentally.  
  
Jasper felt her words echo in his mind. "Guys, Kat and I are going to spend some time alone for a while. Watch over the digidestined." Jasper said. Sheena nodded and Jasper left the room.  
  
Upon entering the training hall, Kat said, "Gennai told me that to travel to his place, we shall use our phoenix digivices." Jasper gasped in surprise as Kat got her digivice out. Kat smiled and held her device to the screen. Jasper followed suit and they vanished in a flash of light. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own digimon, I own digimon, I own digimon, oops I mean I do not own digimon. Thank Toei Animation Co., Ltd. and Saben for owning them. This doesn't give anyone the right to sue me because I don't own them!!!

Destiny's Light: I want that! I want that! I want that! I want that! …

Matt: Sheesh! Could someone shut her up! It's getting annoying.

T.K.: No problem Matt. (Patamon comes in and blasts Destiny's Light with his Boom Bubble attack. Destiny's Light falls to the ground, unconscious.)

Gatomon: Nice job, Patamon.

Patamon: It was nothing, all in a day's work Gatomon.

Joe: Um, guys? What should we do with her?

Tai: That's easy Joe. We lock her up in the closet.

Sora: (nods) I like the idea. Izzy, will you do the honors?

Izzy: Of course. (ties Destiny's Light up and locks her in the closet.)

Kari: What did Destiny's Light want anyway?

Mimi: (showing everyone the object she was holding.) She wanted this disk to save her files on it.

Matt: I say we chuck the disk. Who agrees with that? (all eight hands go up.) Good. Tai, you got the honors of chucking the disk.

Tai: (takes disk from Mimi and opens the window. He tosses the disk out the window and hears it crash on the ground.) We should probably be doing the next chapter.

Mimi: Time to get back to work. Let's get this chapter rolling guys.

Rise of Darkness: Destinies Awaken

Chapter Seven

Kat and Jasper landed in front of a large lake. It reflected the crystal like waves as the sun shone on the lake. Looking around neither of them didn't see Gennai. "Kat? Where is he? I mean I see nothing but this lake." Jasper mentioned. "I know he said this is the place, but…" Kat started as the lake opened up to reveal stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs was Gennai. Gennai motioned for them to follow him. "A bit surprised huh? Don't feel bad. The digidestined had a similar reaction. Follow me to my house." Gennai said as Kat & Jasper walked along side with him to his house.

Going inside of Gennai's house, they noticied the walls of his home were fishes, swimming about. Gennai noticied them watching the fishes swim and told them to have a seat. "I wanted you two to have these." Gennai said as he brought two holders that contained cards. Kat and Jasper took their respective colored ones and exaimed the cards inside. Kat shuffled through her cards until she came upon the one she saw in her vision. "Jasper!? This is the card that I saw in my vision." Kat exclaimed, showing Jasper. "You're right Kat it is." Jasper said. "These are the ancient phoenix cards I found some time ago. I found out these cards are associated with phoenix destined." Gennai stated. "How can we use these cards?" Kat asked.

"Bring your phoenix digivices out." Gennai answered. Lady Devimon's lieutenant Darksaber led her troops quietly as possible to the base (again). "Attack!" she ordered. Her troops let their attacks smash against the base. The alarms went off again throughout the base. "Now what's going on?!" Matt exclaimed. Crystal came running in the room and she was breathing heavy. "Lady Devimon's troops are attacking the base. Now its your turn to help us." Crystal breathed. "What about Katherine and Jasper?" T.K. asked. "I am sure they will be here soon. Let's go." Scott responded. The six digidestined and their digimon followed him outside, to the battle. When they arrived, Kat's fellow friends were already engaged in battling the troops.

"Guys, let's do it!" Sora said. Six digivices activated and their partners began to glow. "Biyomon / Palmon / Gabumon / Patamon / Tentomon / Gomamon warp-digivolve to !!!!!!" "Phoenixmon! Rosemon! Metal Garurumon! Seraphimon! HerculesKabutiermon! MarineAngemon!" Agumon and Gatomon held up the devices that Crystal gave them. The two devices began to glow. Kari and Tai noticied their crests glowing. "Gatomon ! Agumon! warp-digivolve to!!" "Magnadramon! Wargreymon!" Wargreymon stared at himself. "It actually worked! Let's go kick some butt!" Wargreymon said.

Magnadramon and Wargreymon went to join the digidestined in the battle. Darksaber happened to spot the two partner-less digimon come towards her. "What the fricking hell?! Lady Devimon assured me you two couldn't digivolve without your partners." Darksaber muttered. "That's right. Holy Flame!" Magnadramon replied as a burst of flame erupted from her mouth and struck Darksaber. The lieutenant was knocked astray and Wargreymon powered up his attack. "Terra Force!" His huge orange energy ball instantly knocked out Darksaber. "Nice touch Wargreymon." Magnadramon said. "I know. Who's the mon now?" Wargreymon said. Magnadramon laughed at his remark.

Phoenixmon and Seraphimon were attacking a section of the troops. "Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon cried as the burst of flame struck a few of the dark angels. Seraphimon kept Sora and T.K. safe while attacking as well. "Seven Heavens!" he cried. Seven balls of energy were formed in a circle and shot out at the dark angels. The remaining four digimon also split into pairs and held the enemy back. Rosemon and MarineAngemon at one side and Metal Garurumon and HerculesKabutiermon on the other. Crystal was barking orders to Sheena and Scott led his small army to help the destined.

The monitors at Gennai's place showed the digidestined battling a small portion of Lady Devimon's troops on Chad and Lady Devimon herself was on Earth (Real World). "We have no time to waste. There is a slot on your devices that allows the card to slide down. I believe you should go rescue Tai and Kari before joining the other destined. Good luck." Gennai stated. "Thanks." Jasper said as he and Kat stepped into a gate and disappeared.

Myotismon stared at his monitors, watching Lady Devimon. "I've got to stop her." he said as he left. Lady Devimon walked along, admiring the place she was about to conquer. "This should be simple. The Digital World shall fall after I take this world. Then I will be the queen of Darkness!" Lady Devimon said. "Not today, Lady Devimon." said a voice. She turned to find Myotismon approaching her. Lady Devimon face grew dark as she drew her staff and gripped it tightly. "I thought I finished you off?! Oh well. I get to do it again." Lady Devimon said as the staff glowed.

Her staff let loose energy at Myotismon and he staggered back a little. Gathering himself, Myotismon drew his sword. "Nice try. You are too ambitious for your own good." Myotismon stated. All of a sudden, a dark light filled his hand. He opened to reveal a crest in his palm. Studying it, he realized what the crest represented: darkness. His sword glowed and Myotismon retaliated with his own attack. "Darkness Blade!" he cried. A beam shot towards Lady Devimon and she grimaced. The dark angel snapped her fingers and two figures came to her. Myotismon could tell that the two figures were Courage & Light. He also noticied that their appearance wasn't all that great. "See these two? Now watch them die…" Lady Devimon hissed.

She started to power up her attack and aimed it straight at Tai and Kari. Kari clung to Tai and whimpered. Tai tried to look brave as they were going to be killed. Myotismon looked in horror and said, "Garnet's Fire Arrow!" His arrow formed a fiery red color and struck Lady Devimon, knocking her off balance. Lady Devimon picked herself up and glared at him. "Damn! In that case, I shall let all of you taste one of my nasty attacks. Tri-beam of power!" she stated. A triangle formed and began to charge. Myotismon felt it his need to take the hit for those two destined when Lady Devimon was thrown back, and her attack lost. "What happened?" Tai asked. As to answer his question, two figures appeared on the scene.

Myotismon stared at the newcomers when Kari whispered, "They are Destiny and Peace." Lady Devimon cursed and watched in awe as they approached. ( A/N: If you haven't figured who Destiny & Peace are yet, then you haven't been paying attention!). Destiny wore like a warrior's suit of blue & silver armor and a visor covered her face. Black gloves covered her hands, her hair up in a beautiful manner and in her hand was a card. The card showed the picture of an ancient blaster. Peace too wore a visor, but his armor was turquoise. In his hands, he held a crossbow and wore no gloves.

"Who in hell's name are you two?" Lady Devimon demanded as she raised to her feet. Peace made a gesture towards the dark angel and spoke. "You will soon find out." Peace stated as he fired his crossbow at her. His energy burst was blocked by Lady Devimon, but saw Destiny staring at her. Destiny withdrew her digivice and slid the card through. A dark blue aura formed and Destiny said, "Ancient phoenix card activate!" The blue aura formed a blaster in front of Destiny and she took the weapon in her hands. The blaster started to show the charging energy and Destiny whispered, "Night's Blaze!"

The blue energy emitted from the blaster and shots towards Lady Devimon. Lady Devimon collapsed on the ground and the blaster disappeared. Destiny remained where she stood and Peace came over to her. "This ends here Lady Devimon." Peace stated. Lady Devimon stared hard at the two figures in front of her. There is something familiar about one of them… Wait a damn second! It can't be… Lady Devimon thought. "You're Harper I assume?" Lady Devimon stated. Destiny, smiling beneath her visor, nodded her head. Lady Devimon suddenly stood and grabbed Peace.

She then chucked Peace into the air and formed a bow in her hands. Aiming her arrow at his back, Lady Devimon let it go. Peace screamed as the arrow sank into his back and he fell to the ground. Myotismon, Tai, Kari froze at the unexpected turn of events. Destiny felt her anger rise and started to walk towards Lady Devimon. "You … How dare you strike him and smile about it Lady Devimon. Wish you had never done that. Night's Heaven!" Destiny said rather cold. A brilliant dark blue light surrounded Destiny and razor petals came out to strike Lady Devimon.

Lady Devimon muttered all of the curses she could come up with as the holy attack hurt VERY much. She managed to remain standing and muttered, "I will be back." With those words, Lady Devimon vanished. Myotismon, Tai, Kari ran to Destiny's side as she took a breath and went to Jasper. Lady Devimon's arrow still was stuck in his back. "Will he be alright?" Kari asked. "I don't know… But one thing is for sure: that arrow will have to be removed. Stand back." Kat said. She knelt down to Jasper and touched the end of the arrow. Gripping it, Kat slowly pulled the arrow out. Jasper grimaced and said, "Hurry it up! It's hurting too much." Kat acknowledged his words and pulled out the arrow out in a swift motion.

Jasper let out a nasty curse as the arrow was removed and he lay there on the ground. Being rather careful about it, Kat picked Jasper up and summoned a gate. "We have to get help medical help now. Everyone! Come on!" Kat said as she stepped into the gate. Tai and Kari ran after her into the gate and Myotismon paused a second before going in himself. Magnadramon and Wargreymon joined the other digimon, watching the troops retreat with their fallen lieutenant. "You guys rocked!" Joe exclaimed. The eight digimon began to celebrate their victory.

"I hope he will be okay, Kat." Kari said. The other destined looked surprised as Kat, Jasper, Tai, Kari, and Myotismon??? came up to them. They noticied Kat holding Jasper, break into a quick run to the base. "Why is he here?" Mimi demanded, looking at Myotismon. "We'll find out real soon. Let's join Kat." Izzy replied. Kari, Tai, Myotismon went inside the base followed by the rookie digimon, the six digidestined, and Scott. The digidestined found Kat in the medical hall with Jasper. "What?! You pulled a arrow from his back?! We will take care of him." Crystal said as the healer exaimed Jasper.

Kat breathed easy and found Matt asking why Myotismon was here anyway. Kari started to speak, but Myotismon wavered his hand in front of her. "I will explain Friendship. It appears that I am the bearer of Darkness in the prophecy. When Lady Devimon prepared to kill Courage & Light, I knew I had to protect them. This is when Destiny & Peace saved them. However, Lady Devimon chucked Peace in the air and shot an arrow into his back. Destiny removed it and brought him here. This is why I am here." Myotismon responded. No one wanted to speak for a while. Kat took her visor off and gloves.

Agumon & Gatomon hugged their partners and were glad they were alright. Kat fixed her sapphire eyes on Tai and Kari. "Looks like Lady Devimon had some fun with you. Would you care if I healed you two?" Kat spoke, rather soft. Tai and Kari exchanged looks with one another and they nodded. Kat spread her hands out and whispered, "Healing Light!" The white light covered Tai and Kari for a few seconds and then it faded. Tai and Kari looked at themselves in amazement. "Thanks Kat." Tai said. "Its my pleasure." Kat replied. Kari took Myotismon's hand and said, "Let's show him the ropes."

Dragging Myotismon off, the other digidestined trailed after them. Their digimon shook their heads and decided to stay with Kat. Kat chuckled softly at the look on Myotismon's face as he was dragged off by Kari. She turned her attention back to Crystal. "Keep me informed of Jasper's condition. I need to talk to a certain person." Kat said as she left to find Kari. Crystal nodded at Kat and found the digimon looking at her. "You guys are welcome to ask any questions you may have." Crystal stated. "Actually we do." Gabumon said as the digimon began to ask Crystal their questions.

Kat walked around the base, looking for any sign of them. Eventually she found them in the docking bay. As Kat walked up to the group, the destined fall silent as she came up to Myotismon. Myotismon knew she wanted to talk to him and wondered what her reaction was as to her injury. "You know who I want to talk with right? You have my permission to wander the docking bay as we talk. Just don't get into any trouble alright?" Kat said. All eight kids gave her their smiles and ran off, wandering. Neither of them spoke for a while. Myotismon decided to break the silence.

"I suppose I should apologize for shattering your knee. Give me your best shot." Myotismon said, waiting for her to strike him. Kat didn't say anything in response and then started laughing. Myotismon looked at her in surprise. "I couldn't do that Myotismon. I mean after all, I had a deep feeling you didn't wish to kill me. I accept your apology." Kat said. "How is your knee then?" he asked. "It's doing quite well. Although it was weakened greatly, I have been regaining the strength in my knee. Is there something you wish to tell me?" Kat answered. "I cannot fool you for a second Harper. I'm glad it is improving. This is what I wished to tell you." Myotismon replied as he told Kat about the visits by an angel.

Kat was both shocked and surprised someone had helped him find his true path. "It has to be fate Myotismon. I can tell that your path was destined to be changed, although not the first time I battled you." Kat said. Myotismon chuckled and found himself staring at something. "Harper? Whose ship is that?" Myotismon said as he pointed to a ship that crews were still working on. "Oh, that? That's my ship. It hasn't been completed yet. The quantum armor needs to be installed, furnishing it with high tech weaponry, … The list goes on. I have yet to name that ship. No name has come to me yet." Kat said.

Kat paused to reflect on past events and then snapped her fingers. "I have it! This ship is now named Destiny's Light." Kat spoke with her eyes sparkling. "Not bad, Harper. Let's shake hands and be allies. Allies?" Myotismon said, extending his gloved hand out. Kat grasped his hand with hers and replied, "Allies." 

I rather enjoyed that chapter. Do continue to read and reivew. There is only one chapter left for this story. So check it out when I post it up. Until then.

Destiny's Light


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Toei and Saben own them. So do not sue me!!! And I do not own Super Smash Brothers Melee or their characters, Nintendo does.

Destiny's Light: This is it everyone. The one we have been waiting for.

T.K.: What do mean, that this is it?

Destiny's Light: I mean this is the last chapter.

T.K.: What!? Wahhhh! (starts crying)

Yamato: Now look what you did. Do something!

Destiny's Light: Alright, alright. T.K., look. I plan to do a sequel.

T.K.: (wipes his tears and smiles) Really? Thank you so much!!!

Destiny's Light: (sweatdrops as T.K. hugs her) Your welcome. Come on now. We need to start this chapter.

T.K.: Okay. (releases her and runs off.) 

Destiny's Light: Now let's get on the with this story.

Rise of Darkness: Destinies Awaken

Chapter Eight

During the next few days everyone was busy including Lady Devimon. The dark angel spent her time recovering and planning for the final battle. "My time to raise as the queen of darkness has come. I will use all of my powers in this battle. Nothing can stop me, not even that prophecy." Lady Devimon said. Darksaber choose this moment to enter in the room. "When do you plan to attack?" Darksaber asked. "Under the cover of night. That way I can surprise everyone. Get you and your troops ready. My troops are getting ready as we speak." Lady Devimon responded. Darksaber nodded and left to get her troops ready for tonight. 

Kat sat in the medic hall, looking at Jasper. She was going to touch him when he stirred. Jasper sat up slowly and noticied Kat was looking at him. "How do you feel?" she asked. "You need to ask? My back feels better. How are you?" Jasper retorted. Kat chuckled and brought him closer to her. She leaned in and kissed him. At that moment Mimi, Sora, and Kari came in the room, finding the two kissing. "How romantic. I knew they liked each other." Mimi said. "Be quiet Mimi. Don't disturb them." Sora said. Hearing their voices, Kat & Jasper broke apart and turned bright red.

Seeing them blush got the three girls to start laughing. Pretty soon Kat and Jasper joined in with them. "You're going to get it now." Jasper warned. "We're in trouble." Kari stated as Jasper began to chase them around the room. A while later, all four of them collapsed on the floor, laughing. Kat watched in amusement until a burst of light appeared. "What?!" Kat exclaimed. The others turned to find Kat staring at the angel and the human now in the room. "Gennai?!" Kari, Sora, Mimi cried. "Yes he is here. I brought him here. Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Aurora. Gennai and I know each other pretty good. Please go get the others." Aurora answered. Kat nodded and left to get the others.

When Kat returned, Gennai announced they had something important to tell them. "We have learned something horrible today. The great battle mentioned in the prophecy is happening tonight," Aurora started. Gasps went around the room. "Because Lady Devimon is striking tonight and the rest of the prophecy will come true. It would be wise to start preparing. We will stay to watch you." Gennai finished. "You heard what they said. We have to prepare. Sheena, Scott start preparing the troops. Crystal, get your healers out, too." Kat exclaimed. Sheena, Scott, and Crystal nodded and left.

Kat motioned for Jasper to come with her and told the digidestined they would be back. She led him to a secure area and opened the door. Inside the room, well, was full of weapons. "Jeez, Kat. You have enough weapons to supply an army. Did you make those?" Jasper stated. "I did with the help of Crystal. These are hi-tech energy blasters. They are used for extreme measures." Kat responded. Jasper gave a look of surprise and said, "Really? I also have built weapons. My blasters are equipped with phoenix gems. Which ones are we using?" Kat pointed a case on the floor and opened it.

Pulling out three blasters, she handed one to Jasper. Snapping the case closed, Kat said, "By the way, my weapons use phoenix gems too." "…" was all Jasper could say. He followed Kat out of the room and back to the others. Arriving back in the room, they found the digidestined chatting. "What should we do?" Joe asked. "Well, all of you could take a rest for a while. That way you will in prime condition for the battle." Jasper suggested in response. "Sounds like a good idea. Well? Shall we guys?" Tai stated as he and Agumon headed off to their rooms. "Hey! Wait for me!" Sora cried as everyone rushed after Tai. Kat and Jasper watched them leave the room and chuckled.

"Those kids amaze me all the time Jasper. Now since we have free time, maybe we can do something to pass the time. Are you up to challenging me to, let's say, Super Smash Brothers Melee?" Kat said. "If you wish Kat. Let warn you: I am the champion of that game." Jasper said. "We'll see." Kat replied as she led Jasper to the game room. Kat hands Jasper his Gamecube controller and started the game. The scene now shifts to the game as Samus and Marth are fighting. Marth brings his blade down to strike Samus. Samus rolls to the other side of Marth and slams into him. Marth goes flying off the screen. "Hey! No fair!" Jasper cried. "It's all part of the game." Kat replied. They continued like this for some hours.

Tai and the other digidestined woke up to voices echoing throughout the fortress. "What is going on?" Mimi asked. "I don't know. We'd better find out." Matt replied as they headed down the stairs. Following the voices, they eventually came to the game room where Kat and Jasper were. "What!!??" Tai cried. Jasper and Kat paused their game to find the digidestined in the room. "Oh, hi guys." Kat stammered. "We were bored, so we decided to play video games." Jasper stammered. "And I thought you two were too grown up to bother with video games." Izzy stated. Before either Kat or Jasper could respond, the alarms started to go off. Kat and everyone raced out of the room.

The reason the alarms went off was because Lady Devimon had ordered her troops to attack. She had waited for the sun to set and night to come in. Now only the moon shone in the sky and was the only source of light. Kat told the digidestined to go ahead outside and that they would join up with them. Tai gave a nod and the digidestined rushed out of the room. Sheena and Scott ran off to bring their warriors out. Myotismon stayed behind to watch Kat put two blasters in their holders, while Jasper put his only one in his. "Let's hit it!" Jasper replied as he, Kat, and Myotismon went to join the battle.

Tai and Agumon led the digidestined on the field, looking for Lady Devimon. "She choose the perfect time to strike. Where is she?" Sora said. At that moment, the dark angel herself came out of the shadows. "Now the time has come for your destruction, digidestined." Lady Devimon spoke. "Let's do it!" Tai exclaimed. Eight digivices burst to life and the digivolving sequence began. "Agumon! Biyomon! Gabumon! Palmon! Tentomon! Gomamon! Patamon! Gatomon! warp-digivolve to!… Wargreymon! Phoenixmon! Metal Garurumon! Rosemon! HerculesKabutiermon! MarineAngemon! Seraphimon! Magnadramon!" Lady Devimon gave a look like she was bored. Wargreymon took the initiative to attack and formed a big orange energy ball in his hands.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon said. Lady Devimon took her staff and cut his energy ball in half with it, making the attack disappear. "What the heck?! There's no way an Ultimate can do that?!" Tai exclaimed. Seraphimon and Magnadramon remained standing by their partners. "Um, guys? Her troops are trying to surround us." Joe stammered. "Magnadramon and I will deal with Lady Devimon. Take care of the troops." Seraphimon stated. Wargreymon & Phoenixmon flew off in one direction with Tai and Sora. Rosemon & Metal Garurumon headed off in another with their partners. HerculesKabutiermon and MarineAngemon headed in the other direction of Mimi and Matt. Now remaining was Seraphimon, Magnadramon, Kari, T.K., and Lady Devimon.

"So the bearers of Hope and Light decided to fight me alone. Darkness Wave!" Lady Devimon stated as she her wave of darkness out towards Kari and T.K. "Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon cried as seven globes of light formed a circle and dissipated her attack. In response, Lady Devimon flew up into the air and launched a kick for Magnadramon. Magnadramon was sent flying on the ground and Kari cried, "Magnadramon!" Kari ran to her digimon's side. Lady Devimon then proceeded to Seraphimon with her staff. Her staff unleashed an energy ball that slammed into Seraphimon.

Seraphimon was tossed aside by the blast and T.K. rushed to his side. Lady Devimon now turned her attention back to Light. "Goodbye Light." Lady Devimon hissed as her staff glowed. Kari looked in horror and knew T.K. couldn't save her in time. Myotismon watched in horror as Lady Devimon prepared her attack to kill Light. He flew at an amazing speed to get to Kari. As Lady Devimon unleashed her attack, Myotismon took the hit as he went in front of Kari. Kat and Jasper happened to see Lady Devimon's attack strike Myotismon instead of Kari.

"Oh god!" Kat cried as Myotismon fell to the ground. Kari saw a blur in front of her and a cry of pain. She looked down to see who saved her, it was Myotismon. "It can't be…" Kari said. All of the digidestined heard the outburst of Kat and Jasper's curse. They came running to find Myotismon on the ground. Lady Devimon gave herself enough distance between her and the destined. Kat and Jasper came up to Myotismon and they glared at Lady Devimon. It seemed in that moment as the destined stand beside Kat and Jasper, their crests began to glow.

First the crests of Destiny and Peace glowed their respective colors, dark blue and turquoise. Then the eight crests began to glow. Courage, Love, Sincerity, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, and Light joined with Destiny & Peace and a burst of light engulfed everyone. Lady Devimon had to shield her eyes and cursed. As the light faded, she saw the digidestined wearing armor??? and two new figures. Sheena and Scott looked in awe at the digidestineds' armor. The digidestined looked at themselves and found their armor corresponded to their crests. Their armor was full length and each of them wore helmets. Tai's was orange, Sora's red, Mimi's green, Matt's blue, Joe's gray, Izzy's purple, T.K.'s golden yellow, and Kari's pink.

The two figures Lady Devimon looked at were angels. The angels hovered near Myotismon and one of them spoke. "Digidestined, your armor will protect you in cases of extreme intensely. And other secrets about your armor will have to be found on your own. Peace heal him." Destiny spoke. The other nodded and spread his wings out. "Healing light!" Peace said as the rainbow light engulfed Myotismon. Myotismon stood up after the light faded and said, "Thanks." Destiny flew closer to Lady Devimon, who didn't look amused.

"You're mine." Destiny said as she delivered a kick to Lady Devimon's side. The dark angel recovered from the blow and stood back up. "You wish to fight me?" Lady Devimon said as she tackled Destiny and thus the catfight began. Lady Devimon repetitively used her claws to strike Destiny. Kari watched in awe as Destiny touch her face and found herself being struck by Lady Devimon's staff. "You can do it Destiny! Get her!" Kari cried.

Tai and the others turned to stare at Kari, who gave her their surprised looks. Destiny flew a little higher and cried, "Holy Light Arrow!" Her arrow struck the staff just below the globe and shattered it. Lady Devimon cursed as her staff was now useless and she dropped it. "You'll pay for that!" Lady Devimon hissed as she resumed the fight. For several minutes everyone held their breaths as the two angels continued to go at it. After several beatings, Lady Devimon had enough of this game. "This is getting tiring. Your destruction is now evident. Saint's Death!" Lady Devimon said as she started to glow.

Sensing the devastation of this attack, Peace cried, "Everyone use your powers! Sunbeam!" "Night's Heaven!" "Courage!" Love!" Sincerity!" "Friendship!" "Knowledge!" "Reliability!" "Hope!" "Light!" The powers combined to open a gate. Lady Devimon just laughed and unleashed her power. Destiny & Peace, at the last second, put a shield around them. Seraphimon gasped as the power was brought down on them. As the power faded, Lady Devimon cursed yet again as the protective shield came into view. "Yes!! Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon cried. The other digimons' attacks joined with his and their attacks caused Lady Devimon to be thrown into the gate. The gate sealed itself and disappeared. Lady Devimon's troops disappeared as well.

"WE did guys!" Mimi exclaimed as she hugged Matt. Their digimon reverted to their rookie or champion forms and celebrated with each other. Destiny and Peace settled down on the ground to join Myotismon. Sheena and Scott came running over to join them. "The rest of the prophecy came true. I can't believe it is finally over." Sora said. "I know. Now hope peace can be found in the Digital World and Earth." Kat said. "Its not over yet digidestined." Gennai said as he approached them. "What do you mean?! We just saved Earth!" Matt exclaimed.

"He means something new has arisen. In the Digital World, the Dark Masters have taken over. Because of that, Earth is being affected as well. You must go now." Aurora replied as she walked over. Kat noticied the long faces on the digidestined and said, "Look. You guys have the power to defeat the Dark Masters. Jasper and I summoned a way for you guys to get back to the Digital World." Kat and Jasper shot two beams of light into the sky. A column of rainbow light came down to the ground. "What about you Myotismon?" Kari asked. "I plan to join you destined to fight these Dark Masters." Myotismon replied. The digidestined along with their digimon stepped into the light and followed by Myotismon. Their parents came running over to the light.

"You guys take care alright?" Todd Kamiya shouted. The eight nodded in response. "Will we see you two again?" T.K. asked. "It's hard to say. I am quite certain we shall meet again. Good luck digidestined." Jasper replied. Gennai and Aurora wished the digidestined good luck and would see them in the Digital World and vanished. Kat, Jasper, their parents, Sheena, Scott waved goodbye as the light brought the digidestined to the sky and disappeared. Kat and Jasper reverted to their human forms and told Sheena and Scott to get their parents back home. 

Not too long after the final battle, Kat and Jasper continued to keep watch of the digidestined. The destined suffered sadness, victories in their way to save worlds. In the end they defeated the Dark Masters and the ultimate evil, Apoclaymon. Gennai gave the digimon the chance to stay in the digital world or stay with their partners in the Real World. The digimon chose to live with their partners. Myotismon decided to remain in the Digital World and help Gennai. Myotismon would tell the digidestined if the digi world need their help. Now let's turn over to the two phoenix destined and see what they are doing right now…

Kat and Jasper were sitting outside in the gardens of Chad, bathed by the moonlight. Jasper appeared to be nervous about something. "Jasper, what's wrong?" Kat asked. Jasper pulled a small ring box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Open it." he replied. Kat slowly opened the box and gasped in surprise at what was inside. "It's a …" Kat breathed. "Yes, it is one. The wedding, you know, will be when we are older. Katherine Harper, will you marry me?" Jasper said as he knelt on knee. Sliding the ring on her left hand, Kat looked into his eyes. "I do." she said. The ring shone a brilliant dark blue because it was a sapphire. Under the moonlight, Kat and Jasper kissed each other. After parting, Kat rested her head on his shoulder. Together they watched the stars in the sky sparkle. 

THE END.

This story is now officially done. I do plan to write a sequel to this story. Until then, please read and review.

Destiny's Light


End file.
